As Roses Grow
by A Sea of Grey
Summary: Picks up where the epilogue left off. The adventures of Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, and Albus Potter as they attend Hogwarts. Notes: Eventual Scorose. Will be divided into parts by year in school. I've changed the rating to T for a minor reference as well as violence with injuries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please review if you want me to continue; I'm halfway through the next chapter and I'll upload it as soon as I finish if there is anyone interested in reading it. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors and any errors regarding misinterpretation of/disregard to cannon. Thank you :) **

**Disclaimer for this and all following chapters: Anything you recognize belongs to Jo (the initial characters, the settings), however the plot is mine, so please respect that :)**

**First Year**

* * *

_"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step."-Lao-tzu_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The Sorting Ceremony and the Surprises that Follow or Surprise_

Rose enters the train. It's bustling with students, rushing to greet the friends they haven't seen in months, talking and laughing while looking for compartments. They seem so comfortable, like they know where they belong and it's not even of any significance. She turns around to her cousin, Albus, nods towards the corridor, and makes her way forward. Albus follows, helping her search for the rooms that hold their extended family.

A few minutes later they stumble across his brother James and their cousin Fred and decide to join them. Within the next five minutes though, the compartment is overflowing with James and Fred's friends and other members of the Weasley-Potter Clan. Rose, who has been trying to read her rather lovely new book, _Hogwarts: A History, Second Edition_, simply _cannot _concentrate with the noise of her company's horseplay. She tells Al she'll meet him by the boats and leaves the compartment in search of a quitter place to read.

After searching for at least ten minutes she finds a compartment that appears to be empty. She knocks, just to be sure, and as suspected there is no reply. Opening the door, however, she notices a sole figure fixated on the passing scenery. The figure is a male, she can tell as much, one with familiar pale blonde hair. At the sound of the door slamming shut, he turns. _Scorpius Malfoy_. Well, it's too late to leave now. That would be _horridly_ rude.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Rose asks politely.

He shakes his head slightly, implying he doesn't mind, and returns to the window. She takes a seat on the opposite side of the table, far, far away from the window, and opens her book. She has already read it twice, having received it for her birthday a few weeks ago, yet it still manages to fascinate her. It also provides a nice distraction from the worries that are causing her stomach to churn unpleasantly. _What if I don't get into Gryffindor? What if I'm not as smart as Mum? What if no one likes me? What if I fail? What if I disappoint them? What if I disappoint __**Dad**__? _Her mother is Hermione Weasley, nee Granger, the "Brightest Witch of Her Age," current head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the woman who aided _the_ Harry Potter in his hunt for the horcruxes, the Freer of the House Elves, and overall, Mum, the caster of the world's biggest shadow. Her father is Ron Weasley, cohead of the Auror Office, the best friend of Harry Potter who also helped find and destroy Voldemort's horcuxes, the man who sent over a hundred Death Eaters to Azkaban, and her Daddy, the person she least wishes to disappoint. Her parents make up two thirds of the Golden Trio. Although they've tried to hide their fame, Rose has known for quite some time about their past. It's hard to overlook the fact that your family's name is mentioned in the "recent events" section of every history book you've ever read. She wants so desperately to please them, to live up to their reputation. She pushes the thoughts aside and pretends that the Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, involved the closing of the Chamber of Secrets are someone else's parents, or better yet mere fictional characters.

Malfoy doesn't look up once. Rose is tempted, more than once, to ask him a question, to say hello, but his cold demeanor, and her father's warning ("Don't get _too_ friendly with him, though Rosie") stops her. Eventually they are nearing the end of the trip, and Rose leaves the compartment to allow him to change. She takes a trip to the lavatory, returning in fifteen minutes time (the loos are on each side of the train and their compartment is right in the middle). When she returns, however, Malfoy has left his post by the window. She presumes he has found some friends, or perhaps didn't want to share a compartment with a _Weasley_.

* * *

Nearly twelve feet tall, three feet wide, hairy, with thick black hair. The description could fit two people: the American legend Big Foot or Rose's favorite half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" he yells, beckoning the other children who will be beginning their first out of seven years of education at Hogwarts this year.

She runs up and give him a hug, grinning at the sight of one of her many favorite honorary family members.

"Blimey Rose, look at yeh. Yer growin' up so fast, already here at Hogwarts." He says wrapping his arms around her.

"Hello Hagrid," she smiles as she pulls away, "Al and I will be coming around at nine on Saturday. Speaking of him, have you—"

"Rose!" She turns to see just the cousin she was looking for.

"Nevermind, we'll see you Saturday?"

"Lookin' forward to it."

Al pulls her along into a boat and they make small talk as they wait for the ride to begin.

When it does, Rose can't help but be startled by the beauty of the view. The black lake glistens under the sun, the mountains are lovely, covered in snow, and the castle—the castle is like something out of a fairytale, only better: it's real!

When the group arrives at school they are led into the castle, then promptly escorted by a woman, who introduces herself as Professor Hurst, to a chamber off the entrance hall.

There she explains the Sorting Ceremony, "Hogwarts consists of four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Within the next ten minutes you will be sorted to your house. Your house will be your family here. You will gain house points for your achievements and lose them for your misdemeanors. At the end of the year the house with the most points will receive the house cup. Understand?"

The group of eleven year olds stare at her, a few murmuring "Yes." She takes this as an understanding and orders them to line up, proceeding to lead them inside the Great Hall.

Rose has heard a many accounts on the hall, most of them first hand, but none truly captured its magnificence. The ceiling is charmed to look like the starry sky and there are candles floating in the air filling the room with light. The furniture, although old, gives the hall a picturesque. Many of the incoming first years "ooh" and "ahh" at the sight.

In front of the four large tables that organize the houses, stands a stool center stage. On the stool is a ratty old hat, with patches sewn on and threadbare holes. Other kids look unimpressed, some even confused, but Rose has already been told all about the Sorting Hat and remains rather unfazed. Then the hat begins to sing:

_"While I may not be the prettiest hat you'll find on the earth_

_I can assure you now that I am certainly the one of most worth,_

_Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffflepuff, and Slytherin: noble wizards all,_

_Gave me a mind to think some years ago in this Hogwarts hall,_

_The house you will enter, I will expertly choose,_

_Whichever becomes yours, you will not lose,_

_There's the one by name of Gryffindor_

_Valiant, honorable, chivalrous, and sure_

_Then Ravenclaw house which will always treasure_

_Those who are wise and have "wit beyond measure"_

_Slytherin's house you can easily tell_

_Is where those cunning, clever, and ambitious dwell_

_Hufflepuff, both loyal and true,_

_If you value fairness, it may be for you._

_But remember between us there are no true divides_

_For the houses make up the one school in which we reside_

_So put me on and only a moment wait_

_To be told your fitting fate."_ **  
**

As it finishes the whole room bursts into applause. Not a moment is wasted though: the Sorting Ceremony commences immediately with "Adams, Harper" who is placed in Gryffindor.

Instead of bothering to watch the ceremony, Rose searches for her cousins in the crowd. She first spots James and Fred laughing together in a corner of one of the long Gryffindor tables. The Terrible Twins, are as alike in personality as possible, yet differ greatly in appearance. James looks like his father, not as much as Al, but still recognizably so. His black hair is always array. Hazel and sporting a permanent devilish sparkle, his eyes resemble yes, his father's, but even more so his grandfather's. Rose supposes he's rather tall for his age; he got his first growthspurt this summer and went around bragging about how he was taller than Fred. The other cousin in question has dark brown hair that matches his dark brown eyes. They look so innocent and caring that, at first glance you wouldn't believe the amount of trouble he's capable of. His skin is a light, cinnamon color, the perfect mix of his father's pale skin and his mother's cocoa brown skin. Despite their different exteriors, sometimes you forget they aren't really twins. They both have their own real siblings though. James has Al, of course, and a little sister, Lily who's nine and attends a muggle primary school. Fred has his actual twin Roxanne, who's currently chatting with her best friend, Alice Longbottom, several seats away.

Roxanne is one of the prettiest Weasley Girls Rose knows. Her dark hair is silky and wavy, coming down many inches past her shoulders. Her skin tone is the same of her brothers. Her eyes are big and brown and have an air of mystery in them. Her best friend is her opposite in looks, the light to her dark. Alice is pale, and blonde, and even has clear blue eyes. She is short (unlike Roxanne who is taller than her brother). Her eyes are clear and seem to look into you and see your secrets. She is also rather plump,in a good way, unlike Roxanne with her model thin figure.

After Roxanne, James, and Fred, there is only one other Weasley-Potter in Gryffindor: Dominique. Currently a fifth year, Dom was the first of the entire clan to get sorted into Gyffindor, and there really isn't any surprise why. She's so confident and brave, sometimes foolhardily, and has nerves of steel. Really though, she's a lovely (albeit loud) little thing, who's known for her reckless streak. She's dazzlingly beautiful in the most unconventional way. Her straight, light strawberry blonde hair has been layered and streaked varying of colors over the past few years: bubble gum pink, Gryffindor gold, and electric blue to name a few. This year the tips are plum purple. Her eyelashes are the same color, which draws you to her eyes. Her large eyes are dark blue, and have an eccentric gleam in them when she gets an idea. Luckily she doesn't have that look in her eyes now. Nope, she's giving her longtime boyfriend, Davy Wood, goo goo eyes. The couple is sitting in the front of the table ready to welcome new Gryffindors. Dom catches Roses gaze and winks at her.

"Good luck," her eyes seem to say.

Dominique is actually the middle child with an older sister, Victoire, and a younger brother, Louis. Victoire Weasley is Rose's oldest cousin (with the exception of her honorary cousin Teddy who's apparently Victoire's boyfriend.), and is currently in her last year at Hogwarts, enjoying the privilege of being Head Girl. Victoire, like her sister, inherited her mother's Veela charm and beauty. Her looks are more of a "traditional beautiful," though. She is one of the only Weasleys with blonde hair, in fact a sunny gold shade. Her big eyes are bright blue and inviting. Her nose and mouth are dainty and ladylike. She is tall and womanly and carries herself with an air of grace. Not only is she beautiful, but she is also kind and one of the smartest people Rose knows, the true Ravenclaw. In a sense, she's perfect. Victoire and Dom's younger brother Louis is the only Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin, but his sorting makes complete sense. He, surprisingly, also inherited the Veela charm, and some may say he got the most out of the three of them. He's charming and gorgeous. Even though he's only in his second year, he's has had more girlfriends than Victoire and Dom _combined_ have had boyfriends. With his charm and ambition (he wants to be the youngest Minister of Magic) you'd be worried he'd become too manipulative if you hadn't met him. Rose can assure you he's far from it. Louis is probably one of the most caring, sweetest kids you will ever meet. However, good luck to you if you manage to upset him: the boy can do revenge better than Salazar Slytherin himself.

Rose's last cousin attending Hogwarts is Molly, the daughter of her Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, who's a fourth year Hufflepuff. From her looks you wouldn't guess Weasley. Brown hair and brown eyes and not a single freckle on her entire body. But if you talk to her for a minute it's obvious that she's Uncle Percy's daughter. She is ambitious and loud, boisterous even, yet she is also kind and fiercely loyal. Her younger sister Lucy will start in two years with Lily and Hugo.

By the time she has counted for all of her cousins, "Longbottom, Frank" is being called to the stool.

Within a few seconds he is sorted into "GRYFFINDOR" and is greeted with the loudest applause heard that day from his house. As Rose looked around, she swore she saw tears of pride coming from Neville—sorry, _Professor Longbottom's_ eyes. Of course he had reason to be proud, he was the Head of House for Gryffindor.

The next name on the list meets whispers: "Malfoy, Scorpius." Rose turned to the front of the stage to get a better look at him and is absolutely shocked by the sight. Both of Malfoy's eyes are black and blue, what is seen of his body is bruised like an old apple, he's walking with a limp, and if that weren't enough his arm is bent in the wrong direction. Despite his awful injuries, he manages to walk over to the stool with dignity and a calm attitude, obviously masking great pain. The entire room waits for at least a few minutes (which feel like an hour _at least_, to Rose) until the hat finally screams "GRYFFINDOR!"

Instead of being met with applause and walking to his table Malfoy—Scorpius—is led out of the Great Hall by Madame Longbottom. The room remains so quite that if a pin fell on the other side of the room, Rose would be able to hear it. Rose doesn't pay much attention to for the next few sortings. All she can think about is how unfair it was for Scorpius to be beaten up, presumably only because of his family name. Then she stops to think of her own actions. She thought that he had left the compartment because he didn't want to be around a Weasley. She presumed he was too arrogant to make conversation with her. Her deeds, although none too rude, disgust herself, and she resolves to make amends for her prejudice.

She hears Al get sorted into Gryffindor, but doesn't give much thought to it, still thinking about Malf—Scorpius, and as her stomach growls she begins to formulate an idea.

"Weasley, Rose,"

Her idea will have to wait.

Trying to show a collected look and attempting to control her nerves, she walks steadily to the stool.

_"Another Weasley," the hat says in her mind._

_"Curious, you're in my mind. How does this work?" She responds._

_"Just like your mother though aren't you. Hmm, greatly intelligent, creative yes, but also quite clever and ambitious. Brave for sure, and you value fairness and are hardworking. Very well rounded young lady."_

_"Thank you?" she responds to the hat, still pondering its mechanisms._

_"Hmm you value intelligence and wisdom more so than your mother, and no offense, but you lack the bit of recklessness tied to being a Gryffindor. Too rational. And really you're a bit too selfish to be a true Hufflepuff—"_

_"Hey!"_

_"Yet not enough to be a Slytherin. Better be—"_

"RAVENCLAW!" it screams.

Rose isn't surprised, but for a split second she's worried about what her dad will think. The worry fades as soon as she remembers the impending promise of food.

Finally, after "Zhang, Diana" joints her in "RAVENCLAW!", Headmaster Fallens begins the feast.

Even with her mind riddled with guilt, she can't help but enjoy the food. The roasted chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy are her particular favorite. She listens to the first years around her and lets her eyes wander, peering at other students and even teachers. By the time she is on her second plate, she wonders how Scorpius is doing once more. It must be lonely in the Hospital Wing, and he's probably hungry. Lonely and hungry and in extreme pain, while the rest of the students, even the ones who landed him in this situation, are surrounded with friends and are filling their stomachs comfortably. He's not going to be able to enjoy his first feast. The unfairness of it all gets her thinking again. She loads a bunch of food on to a plate and grabs a cup of pumpkin juice. Then, when she is certain no one is watching, she shrinks them and puts them safely in her pocket. When dessert comes she fills up on treacle tart and pie with ice cream. When she simply _cannot _have another bite, she repeats the process with a variety of desserts.

As the feast comes to a close, Headmaster Fallen's begins his speech. Rose pays little attention, her mind drifting back and forth between novels she has is in the middle of. She does however catch the lovely pointed looks the Headmaster gives to James and Fred when addressing what is _not_ allowed. His speech is rather short and the prefects begin to corral students together leading them to their common rooms, before Rose gets too antsy.

When they reach the top of Ravenclaw tower the prefect stops and turns to them, "My name is Madeline Pince and I am one of many Ravenclaw prefects. This," she gestures towards the door they have come to, "is where the commons are located, in order to get in you have to answer a riddle. If you answer incorrectly you will be locked out until someone else comes along and answers one correctly. When we enter remember, boys on the right, and girls on the left. I will answer the first riddle, just to show you how it works."

Madeline turns to the door, and to the first years surprise the little, owl-shaped knocker becomes animated and asks, "I'm the part of the bird that's not in the sky. I can swim in the ocean and yet remain dry. What am I?"

Madeline doesn't hesitate in her answer, "A Shadow."

Then the door opens revealing a large room filled with organized sitting areas with carefully arranged sofas and armchairs around little tables and fireplaces. Workplaces and desks are located all around the room, and rows and rows of bookshelves, stuffed with tightly packed books, surround the room. The room gives off the same warm and happy feeling as a library.

While Rose surveys the room, most of the other kids go along to their dormitories to unpack or take a seat in one of the comfortable chairs to read or talk. Rose opts to do the first. The doors of each room are labeled like apartments, a shiny silver number and a list of names of the room's occupants adorning them. She makes her way down the corridor. When she gets to room 18 she finds her name in pretty, silver cursive. Opening the door, she is greeted with eight four-poster beds one of which has a her trunk ontop of it and her name in the same cursive, silver font on the headboard. She unpacks her things quickly and within minutes, a book in hand, she is out the door.

* * *

Finding the Hospital Wing is no problem at all. Down the stairs, take a left, go straight till at a fork and then take a right and _viola_.

The Hospital Wing.

Rose takes a deep breath, opening the door. The room is rather large, lined with empty sickbeds and near the back a little office. The only occupied bed is at the far back and the occupant in question is peering out the window, probably wishing to be anywhere but there. The nurse doesn't seem to be present. Perfect. Rose walks tentatively toward only other person present in the room. He turns his head, his bored expression changing to a surprised one as he notices his visitor.

"Hi," she begins, now standing to the right of his bed, "I sat next to you on the train. I never introduced myself, I'm Rose."

She doesn't get a verbal response. M—Scorpius only looks up at her. His large, grey eyes seem to stare into her.

She decides to continue, "I thought you might be lonely. Plus, you missed your first feast, which is simply unfair, so I thought you could have your own feast."

He gives her a curious look as she rummages through her pockets and comes up with two unidentifiable objects.

"Engorgio"

As if out of thin air two heaping plates of food appear. Scorpius' eyes widen. Rose gets out a the utensils and napkins she stole and places the food on the nightstand. She then looks around for a chair, finding and bringing over one from outside the little office. She takes her seat next to Scorpius, on his right again. With his left arm broken he needs a bit help carrying the plate, but he is able to finish the entire "dinner" and all of the "dessert." The food is still at the right temperature, and by the look on Scorpius' face, tastes just as good as it did an hour ago.

When he is done she shrinks the plates and utensils, smiling to herself at her success with not only one but two charms they aren't supposed to learn till second year.

"I brought a book. Do you want me to read it aloud?" she offers, wondering if the boy will actually talk to her this time.

He nods slightly.

Though somewhat dissatisfied at his nonverbal communication, she gets out her novel.

"It's one of my favorites. I read it for the first time when I was eight." She hold up the book so he can see the title: _Great Expectations_, by Charles Dickens.

Skipping the Foreward, in her best reading voice, she begins to tell the Scorpius the story of a little boy named Pip who lives with his adult sister.

However, she has barely begun the second chapter when someone interrupts.

"What are you doing here?"

Rose turns around to see Madame Longbottom, who she knows as _Hannah_ during visits.

"I'm reading to a patient."

The matron has a speculative look on her face, but without a single remark escaping her lips, she returns to her office, allowing Rose to return to reading..

Within a few minutes she returns to check on how the young Malfoy is fairing.

"Well your arm is healing nicely. Should be better by Monday. Your nose healed and your eyes are fine. Twisted ankle is also healing. No bruises. Good, Good. Mr. Malfoy your condition seems to have improved greatly. You'll need to stick around for a few more days, but you'll be okay to start class on Monday." She says to Scorpius after a quick check up.

"Nice to see you again, Rosie."

Rose smiles back at the familiar face, then continues to read.

She's only halfway through when Madame Longbottom suggests she go back to her dorm, as "it's only half an hour till curfew, Rosie". Not wanting to get in trouble, Rose complies, waving goodbye to the ever-so-silent Scorpius.

* * *

A girl with dirty blonde hair opens the door, "Hi, I'm Evangeline Taylor Collins. But call me Evangeline, even once and I _will_ punch you. I go by Taylor."

Rose can't help but be startled. This girl introduced herself by threatening to hurt her. Okay then.

The girl on the far left bed laughs, "It's okay Eva's cool she won't actually hurt you."

Eva/Taylor shoots her a dirty look, "Don't call me that, _Wilhelmina_."

Wilhelmina laughs again and turns her head to Rose. "Call me Minnie. My little brother has an obsession with Disney."

The Asian girl on her right smirks, "Yeah and you're kinda tiny."

It's true. Minnie looks to be barely a hundred centimeters.

"I'm Diana, plain and simple. I think we sat together for dinner." The Asian girl, Diana, says, "and to my right here is Katerina, but you can call her Kat."

Kat waves.

"Then there's Emmaline. And apparently even though its spelled with an e at the end its pronounced 'lin." If you call her EmmaLINE she will be more likely to punch you than Eva. Next is Harmony, then you have Fiona."

Rose nods, "I'm Rose."

"Yeah, Rose Weasley." Taylor responds with dangerous enthusiasm, "What's it like being the daughter of 2/3s of the Golden Trio?"

Rose makes her way to her bed, "Just like being the daughter of normal people, except you get stared at, asked for pictures, and asked questions like this."

She grabs a pair of pajamas and heads over to the bathroom to change (she's not comfortable of stripping to her pants infront of them). She brushes her teeth and returns to her bed.

"So what were you doing out so late?" asks Diana.

"Visiting the Hospital Wing."

"Right Malfoy. How is he?"

"_Scorpius_ is healing."

Diana nods. Rose can tell she wants to say something, but she's biting her tongue.

They make conversation for a while then, almost all at once, they turn of their lights.

* * *

On impulse Rose is up by six.

_Early to bed and Early to rise, Rose._

She changes into muggle clothes: a pair of denim shorts and a comfortable t-shirt. Combing her hair is a challenge, it's a long mass of curly red that comes down half her back. Her hair color is special, not a ginger "red" like her cousins, but an actual red, the color of, _of course_, rose. Rose loathes roses. Bloody annoying things.

It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that no one is Great Hall, because she is literally the only living body present. That's good. She fills up two plates with eggs, toast, sausages, and donuts, then shinks them. She's beginning to think she's gotten quite good at shrinking.

Scorpius is still asleep when she arrives in the Hospital Wing. Rose doesn't mind. She takes her seat next to him and starts nibbling at her scone. She notices he drools _and_ snores. She's not sure whether it's cute or disgusting. He wakes up before she can make up her mind.

She laughs as he opens his eyes groggily. "You know, you drool when you sleep."

He murmurs something unintelligible, turns on his side, and when he thinks she's not looking, wipes his mouth.

"Here, I brought you breakfast." She says holding out his plate.

He rubs his eyes, then grabs a bit of toast. They eat in silence. Then she brings out the novel. Her day is a cycle from then. Read. Watch Scorpius take medicine. Read. Watch Scorpius get a checkup. Repeat.

Though it sounds boring, it really isn't. She loves the book, and honestly she'd be reading, anyway. They finish the novel by lunch time, and Madame Longbottom, kindly but frankly, insists she let Scorpius rest.

He still hasn't spoken a word to her. Why though? Is their something wrong with her? Or is he just shy?

She spends the remainder of her day unpacking and organizing her things. Her books are in alphabetical order, by genre, and her other possessions are colour coordinated.

She visits him again after dinner. This time she hasn't bothered to bring him food. She's afraid someone will start to notice all the plates disappearing. He still refuses to talk to her. She reads Oliver Twist to him. He hangs on to her every word.

When she finishes it's nearly curfew. She gathers her things and is on her way out.

"Thank you."

She turns around.

It was barely above a whisper, but it was something.

"You're welcome." She smiles brightly.

* * *

She lays in bed pondering about the strange boy who refuses to really speak to her. He's a Gryffindor; aren't they supposed to be brave? She wonders exactly how did he get hurt so badly. She wonders how much of it had to do with his heritage. She wonders if he's ever going to actually speak to her.

* * *

"Hullo, Rose."

She looks up from her textbook. She's in the library, sitting alone at the same table she's been in since she came after her early breakfast. She figured it would be a good time to briefly review her textbooks before class the next day.

She is surprised to see Scorpius. He's in crutches. She knows what they are because Hugo broke his leg at school when he was seven. He had to go to a muggle doctor and was forced to get a cast and walk around with crutches.

Scorpius' arm is actually in a cast too, however he looks much better. His face, previously deathly pale, has regained some colour, and is no longer scarred and bruised. His eyes and nose are completely healed.

And apparently he remembers how to talk.

"Good morning, Scorpius," She smiles.

"Actually it would be afternoon," He motions to the large grandfather clock that reads 12:01.

"Wow, that late already. I thought I had only been hear for an hour. Not five." She mumbles to herself.

He's heard her, "It's easy to lose track of time while studying."

He's actually speaking with her. Rose is surprised. He has a nice voice, sort of soft and calming. They discuss classes and eventually, Rose completely disregards her textbooks, as he envelopes her into a debate on role of magic in Muggle Science. He surprises her again with his knowledge on the topic.

"My mother sent me to muggle primary school; science was by far my favorite subject." He explains, "I got _The Physics of Magic_ for my birthday last year and I think I could practically recite what it says about how magic obeys the law of conservation of matter."

"Really?! I've never heard of it," Rose is yet again surprised. This is first time she hasn't heard of a book.

He explains the theories excitedly. They become so engrossed in their discussion, their voices reach an inappropriate decibel, and they are asked to leave the library.

The two return to the Hospital Wing and Scorpius returns the crutches and takes some more medicine.

Then he takes her to Gryffindor Tower, to show her the book.

She feels slightly guilty. She's been at Hogwarts for two days and she hasn't said a word to Al. She has talked more to her the son of her father's nemesis than her own cousin. And now she going to his common room with said son. She's an awful cousin.

Al is nowhere to be found, however. Scorpius goes and gets the novel, telling Rose to take a seat in the commons. She feels awkward. Despite the lack of people watching her, she's still an eagle in the lion's den. She's thought to soon. Dominique struts out from the girls dormitories. Her strawberry blonde hair hangs loosely around past her shoulders in large curls. Her eyes look extra blue and her lips cherry red, with the help of her perfectly done make up. She looks like a punk model in her tight black mini skirt and low cut white blouse that match surprisingly well with her black combat boots and assorted jewelry. Dom is gorgeous and, frankly, quite intimidating.

"Hey, Red, What are you doing here?" She smiles at Rose.

"My friend is showing me a book." She answers, and as if on cue, Scorpius comes out of the boys dormitories with a textbook in his hands.

Dom raises her eyebrows, "Little Malfoy, Red?"

Rose gulps, and nods nervously.

"Wait till Uncle Ron finds out." Her cousin muses, "Anyway, have fun, Red"

She saunters off.

After an awkward glance, the two first years take a seat in one of the long couches and promptly begin to pour over the book.

An hour later, Rose believes herself to have been enlightened and famished.

The two head to the Hospital Wing so Scorpius can take some more medicine and ditch the bothersome crutches, then proceed to the Great Hall.

Rose leads Scorpius to Al, who is sitting with Frank.

"Hullo Al, this is Scorpius." She introduces, "And Scorpius, this is my cousin Albus."

The boys glance at each other, then Albus returns to discussing the new nimbus with Frank.

Scorpius, after enjoying a plate of food, joins their discussion, "While the Nimbus 10000 is an all-around good broom, I'd have to say the Galaxy 2000 is on another level in terms of speed."

The young Potter stares at him for a second, "Then you have to consider the Voyager league; they can go up to 100 kilometers per hour."

They begin a full on debate on brooms and Rose starts to tune out. Al took Scorpius better than she had thought he would. He was a relatively judgmental person. Rose thought he would have, at best, ignored Scorpius, and at worst, threw a sort of fit. As she looks back on it though, she supposes it isn't quite in his nature to get openly upset _that_ easily.

She tunes back into the conversation when they mention classes. Al and Scorpius, both being Gryffindor, have every class together. As she glances over her own timetable she realizes she's lucky. She has transfig, defense, astronomy/flying, and history of magic with them.

By the time they have finished discussing classes, which ones they think they'll enjoy (Defense and Charms), which ones they think will be difficult (Transfiguration and History—only because it will be hard to stay awake), and which ones they think ought to be..interesting (Astronomy and Flying), they are done with dinner.

Scorpius walks with her to her dorm, while Al and Frank head the opposite direction to Gryffindor tower.

"Your cousin is nice," he says, after a few minutes of awkward silence.

She smiles, "Yeah, Al's cool, when he's not being a twat."

They walk in silence a little longer. She looks at him. He's completely healed, not even a bruise left to showcase the disaster that occurred before the Sorting Ceremony. As they approach Ravenclaw Tower, she gets the courage to ask him about it.

"So, uh, you're all better now. Not a single scar or bruise." She prompts.

He nods. They are right at the stairwell.

"So, how did it happen anyway?" she blurts out.

He gives her a look, somewhat sad and uncertain, yet also somewhat trusting.

"After you left the compartment some seventh years came in. They had lost their relatives to the war and had a vendetta against me personally due to the mistakes of my family. In the fifteen minutes we had left on the train they ambushed me." He takes a breath, "To be honest, if I hadn't known how to cast Expelliarmus and the Shield Charm, I might not be alive today."

If he'd been a character in a novel, she would have laughed at his cliche words. But he's not.

She nods, not trusting herself to make a verbal response. On an impulse, she gives him a hug. She doesn't know what she wants the hug to mean. I'm sorry? It's going to be alright? No. _I'm here. _

When he pulls back he waves goodnight and Rose trudges up the stairwell. Her footsteps are heavy, as her heart is. The steps, that yesterday she could run up in minutes, feel endless. Finally, half way up the steps she recollects herself. She pushes aside the overwhelming feelings of sorrow and sympathy.

A week ago, Rose would not have believed she'd be sad the night before classes. Honestly a week ago, she wouldn't believe she would be walking up the steps of Ravenclaw Tower. A week ago, she definitely wouldn't believe she'd made friends, of sorts with the son of her father's nemesis. A week ago, she wouldn't have believed that a Malfoy was in Gryffindor.

And yet, surprise after surprise, it all happened.

It all happened.

* * *

**Edited 8/21/14**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review/follow if you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Adventures on Rainy Days or The Attic_

September 3rd, unlike September 2nd or September 1st, is a rainy day. In fact, it is the pitter patter of rain that wakes up Rose Weasley.

Six o'clock in the morning, Rose is dressing.

Six thirty, she's having breakfast, the only one in the school to be doing so.

Six thirty five, she's now one of two students to be in the Great Hall. The ever-present Scorpius Malfoy has the honor of being the other.

Six forty, he makes her laugh.

Six forty-two, she makes him laugh.

Six forty-five, the two first years are clutching their stomachs over a stupid joke about a wizard in a bar.

Six forty-seven, they regain sense. Silence except for the sound of rain.

Six fifty, thunder ensues and cocoa is shared.

Seven o'clock, the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor leave.

*.*.*.*

Rose Weasley loves the rain.

She tells Scorpius that as they take a walk around the school, precisely two minutes after she asks whether or not they are allowed to be wandering the corridors.

His response to her comment: me too, _Weasley_.

His answer to her question: not if we have somewhere to go.

She's not sure how she feels about him using her surname.

"Glad you agree, _Malfoy_," She responds with a smirk.

He laughs, "Of course I do, _Weaslette_."

She rolls her eyes, "So, _Ferret_, where _are_ we going, anyway?"

"Ferret?" He asks, puzzled.

"Your dad never told you the story?"

"No," He's hesitant, "What's the story?"

She chuckles, "Ask your dad sometime; it's a legend at my house."

Instead of replying he turns right, and starts running down a stairwell.

She chases after, annoyed.

He's fast. It takes her a good five minutes to catch him.

He nods toward another corridor, puts an index finger to his lips, and motions for her to follow.

"Scorpius, _where_ are we going?" she whispers furiously.

He lets out a silent chuckle.

"Relax, Rose, we're almost there." he whispers, "Close your eyes."

Though she knows she probably shouldn't (he could be attempting to kill her or something for Merlin's sake), she does anyway. He leads her down the corridor, turns her to her left, and then whispers in her ear: open.

When she opens her eyes, she gasps.

It's a window. But more than just that. A whole glass enclosed balcony. It's beautiful.

"Yeah, I know," He says and she realizes he said that aloud.

"My dad told me about it."

Rose disregards what he says, walking closer to the glass room and proceeding to open the door.

He follows her inside.

She stands there, mesmerized, for a good hour. A nice hour of silence and peace, and the appreciation of sheer beauty, at least for Rose.

But alas, like all good things, the hour had to end.

"Rose, we should probably head to the library, class starts in less than half an hour."

That snaps her out of her trance.

"Alright, let's go." She says, already half way out the door.

Scorpius follows her out. They walk to the staircase. Or to where the staircase should have been. There isn't even a trace of the old-fashioned wooden steps. Rose turns to see Scorpius. For a split second, he looks puzzled, if not slightly worried like herself. But the look leaves as soon as it arrives and Scorpius leads her across a few corridors and down some different stairs. Rose lets herself be content in believing he knows another rout back. Because he has to. Right?

It's been a ten minutes when worry begins gnawing at her stomach. Five more minutes and she decides to ask the dreaded question.

"Are we lost?"

He turns to look at her. His eyes still have a confident look in them, however his composure seems forced.

Then he lights up, "Are you on good terms with the eldest Potter?"

"My cousin James you mean?" She responds with her own question.

He nods, seeming to recognize the name.

Rose takes a second to think. She's known the infamous James Sirius Potter for as long as she can remember. When she was 18 months and he was around two and a half, he coined the nickname "Red" for her, having just learned all his colors and still unable to pronounce "Rose" properly due to his childish lisp. Since then it's been an ongoing joke among her older cousins. She remembers the years of mutual teasing and family get-togethers. The summers at the burrow and their annual Christmas party. She thinks about the last prank he played on her, jinxing her hair a more orange color, because he was bored of calling her Red and thought Ginger would be a better replacement.

Then she laughs, "I suppose you could say that."

He grins. It's the first time she's seen him really grin. His eyes twinkle and his serious face looks properly boyish, with dimples and all. With his neatly combed back platinum hair and pale skin, the grin looks lightly out of place, yet exactly what he needs to look..normal.

"Brilliant." He says, then stops to think.

What he says next surprises the little Weasley Girl.

"Accio Marauders Map.

The familiar incantation sounds strange in an eleven year old's mouth.

And the "Marauders Map," she thought it was only a legend. But sure enough, a piece of parchment comes flying into Scorpius's hands.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The map reveals itself, every room in the school and every person labeled.  
With a single glance at the map, Scorpius knows exactly where to go. And with only five minutes left till they're late for Transfiguration, they sprint.

*.*.*.*

As the clock chimes nine times, they duo are barely on time. The rest of the class is already seated and the teacher has apparently already started lecturing as she stops mid-word and proceeds to glare at the new arrivals. She's a short Asian woman, with long black hair and piercing eyes that are nearly black in color. She's strikingly beautiful with a small but full frame, and she hold an air of honor around her. She turns away from the center of the room to them.

"You are late. Five points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Take your seats." Her voice is sharp, lightly tinted with an Asian accent.

Rose and Scorpius dutily scramble to their seats.

The teacher picks up where she left off, "As I was saying, my name is Suzuki Yui, my surname is Suzuki. You will address me as Professor Suzuki and you will do so with respect. Any hint of sarcasm or mockery and you _will_ fact consequences. Now, Transfiguration is an elusive art that takes practice and proper focus to master. It is considered difficult, but I assure you that if you commit yourself, you will pass my class. Before we begin, any questions?"

Nearly every student stares silently at this intimidating woman. And every hand remains unraised except for one.

"Yes," Professor Suzuki acknowledges a bold Gryffindor who's right hand shot up.

"Where are you from?" he asks.

"Japan." She answers flatly.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a teacher?" he dares to question.

"In Japan you begin studies at nine. I graduated at the top of my class from Mahoutokoro Institute of Magic three years ago. I am more than qualified to teach you."

"So you're only nineteen years old."

"Yes." There is contempt in her tone.

"So you're only eight years older than me," the kid smirks, "Would you consider going to Hogsmeade with me in a few years?"

The entire class, with wide eyes and disbelieving glances, is silent. Rose cannot even believe her ears. Did he actually say that?

Professor Suzuki responds sharply, "No. That is illegal. Five points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher."

The smirk has fallen from the kid's voice.

"Anymore questions, ones that _aren't_ offensive comeons?"

The class remains silent, staring up at her.

"Okay then, turn to page 15 in your textbooks. Today we will begin simply. Turn a match into a needle. You have until the end of class. Anyone who is able to manage the transformation will earn twenty points for their house. If you ask for help you will not be awarded the points. You have fifty minutes. Go."

Half the class stares at her in bewilderment. No instruction. Simply a page number and a proposal. Rose follows the other half of the class, scrambling to page fifteen of _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_ and attempting to transfigure the match in front of her.

Fifty minutes later, and both houses have made up for their loss of points with Scorpius and Rose's successes and Diana's half success (her match is thinner and metal). Ravenclaw is up with a net gain of 25 points and Gryffindor has a total of 10.

Professor Suzuki concludes the lesson, "Now while I've been surprised by a few successes, the point of this experience was to show you how hard this can be. Tomorrow we will really begin." She gives a genuine smile, "You are a talented group of kids and I hope we will be able to enjoy this year together."

She dismisses the class just as the bell rings.

As the students file out, she calls, "Weasley and Malfoy I'd like to speak to you both."

The duo come to her desk.

"You both have unusual talent for transfiguration. I won competitions in this field of magic as a student and on my own first try I could only get my match as far as Miss Zhang's." Professor Suzuki admits.

"Oh that wasn't my first attempt, Professor." Rose declares honestly. She doesn't want her teacher to get a false impression of her abilities.

"Oh, so you've practiced?" the young teacher inquires.

Rose nods. She went through the spells quite a few times early on in the summer.

"Still impressive." She narrows her eyes, "What about you Mister Malfoy?"

He shakes his head. "I hadn't tried before today, but I have read through the textbook."

She shakes her head in understanding as she gathers some parchments together at her desk.

"Thank you. I look forward to our next lesson, but for now you are dismissed."

The two murmur their goodbyes to the new teacher and head off.

*.*.*.*

Rose's next class is History of Magic, a class that despite her complaints, she is actually really looking forward to. History is something she was good at. Memorize facts, analyze, write essays. Easy. The hardest part will be paying attention in class, and even then, she has already made up her mind that it would more efficient if she picked a seat in the back and worked on work from other classes, while self studying later. Besides no one pays attention during History, the teacher is a ghost lectures in such a monotonous tone that even her mother wasn't quite as diligent in this particular class.

So, instead of attempting to take notes on chapter one, Rose spends the class period passing notes with Scorpius.

*.*.*.*

_Are you paying any attention?_

No, and apparently you aren't either.

_I've resolved not to._

Why? I thought you planned to keep straight Os

_I do. But come on this is what you call a blow off class. And Binns just drones on and on in with his boring voice._

Got it. Hey is your cousin going to kill me for uh.. borrowing his map

_Eh. I'd return it ASAP if I were you. James doesn't take kindly to people "borrowing" his things XD_

Could you please do it for me? If he caught you he wouldn't be compelled to murder you.

_At least we hope he wouldn't. Aunt Ginny would be so mad. Not to mention my parents.. haha_

So you'll do it? Please say yes

_Fine. But if he asks about it; it's all on you!_

X_X NO. HE WILL KILL ME

_Come on. He wouldn't go that far. He's never committed murder before..as far as I know haha_

Yeah. But he's also never caught a Malfoy with his personal belongings. Especially not a secret map no one is supposed to know about.

_What does you being a Malfoy have anything to do with him killing you?_

What does it **not** have to do with him killing me?

_He is not going to kill you. Anyway, do you know of any other secret rooms hidden in Hogwarts?_

YES HE WILL

…I've heard of a few more rooms, but I'm not exactly sure where they are.

_Ooh tell me please :)_

The room of requirement and =======

_The attic? There's an attic at Hogwarts?_

No, of course not

_You've turned red Scorpius. I know there's an attic._

OWW that hurt!

_That's what you get for not admitting to there being an attic._

You hit hard. Fine, as far as I know, there **may** be an attic. But I have no idea where it is.

_We should look for it. Afterschool. Shoot. Binns looks like he's turning around. We'll talk about this later!_

*.*.*.*

After a mini-lecture from the ghost professor about how he will not stand for anymore napping and note-passing in his class, Rose is too afraid to pass anymore notes for the remaining forty odd minutes of class. Instead she keeps herself busy reading her "textbook" (Jane Eyre).

After their second class, the students of Hogwarts head to the Great Hall for lunch. The options are plentiful. Rose ultimately decides to have a nice chicken sandwich and some strawberries and steamed vegetables as well as water as a drink. Al looks at her as though she's insane while he piles on lamb chops and a slice of each available pie, as well as some stew.

"Huh ca you at tha abbi ood?" he swallows, "How can you eat that rabbit food?"

"I'm eating chicken. If you had paid _any_ attention in primary school you would know rabbits cannot eat meat." She replies indignantly.

He asks her and Scorpius what they thought of the teachers they had thus far met.

They all agreed that Professor Suzuki was intimidating (as well as "fit" as far as Scorpius and Al were concerned―ugh, aren't they supposed to be too young to think like that?!) and that it was understandable how Professor Binns could put people to sleep.

"I found myself nodding off at least three times. I would have fallen right asleep if it hadn't been for my mate here" Al nods to Scorpius, whom he'd sat next to during History of Magic. "Though he was kind of distracted. Kept turning around during the first half of class. What was that about?"

Rose answers his question, "I was asking him about the Attic."

"The Attic? As in the _Hogwarts_ Attic?" He pauses to take a drink of pumpkin juice, "Since when does Hogwarts have an attic space?"

"I don't know, ask Scorpius." She replies.

He turns to Scorpius expectantly.

Scorpius responds hesitantly, "Well I'm not even sure if it really exists. My dad was telling me about the places that I shouldn't go and he mentioned the Attic before laughing and muttering something about how even the Weasley twins couldn't find it."

"Should I ask James about it? He might have it marked on that map he stole from Dad" Albus says getting interested in the idea of the Hogwarts Attic.

"I don't think he'd know, or be able to find out." Rose laughs mischievously.

Just then the Potter boy in question marches up to the trio of first years.

"Al did you take it?" He doesn't seem angry, only slightly annoyed.

"It?" Al asks.

James looks at Scorpius suspiciously, "You know what I'm talking about."

"I don't think he does," Rose replies.

"The Mauraders Map," James whisper-shouts in Al's ear.

Rose laughs, "You might want to work on your whispering skills."

James glares at her then returns to his brother, "Well?"

"No. Wait, did someone nick it?" Albus replies inquisitively.

"Apparently. Rose, what about you? I want to make sure it wasn't you guys before I confront Dom, 'cause she's 'borrowed it' before when she," He makes a face, "had 'plans' with that Davy bloke of hers"

She laughs, "It is not in my possession, dear cousin."

"You have that look in your eyes and you called me 'dear cousin.'" James exclaimed victoriously, "That means you know something. Where's my map?"

Rose glances quickly at Scorpius (masking it by acting as though she's innocently looking around the room for it) who's silently begging her not to say anything about the parchment in his robes.

"I'm sorry, dear cousin, but it doesn't appear to be here." She grins, still using a sugary innocent accent, "Whatever do you need it for?"

James scowls at her, "None of your business."

He glance over at Scorpius, "Oi! What about you Malfoy?"

Scorpius looks up, "Excuse me?"

"Did your father teach you some map nicking charm?"

Rose is surprised by his good acting. He replies in a confused voice, "No. I don't even know what map you're talking about."

James turns back to Rose, "I know you know where it is and if you don't tell me I'll tell Uncle Ron about your little _friend_ here," he nods at Scorpius, "I wonder how he'll take the news that his daughter is friends with, not only the son of a Death Eater, but also his mortal enemy."

Rose stands up, infuriated by what he's said, "I don't care what you tell my dad. _He_ will have to get over it! In fact, I'll tell him myself. But _you_ James Sirius Potter are getting way out of line. I know _Aunt Ginny_ will not be happy to hear that you said those things."

"Well she'll be happier than Uncle Ron." He says pointedly and leaves, still scowling.

The trio returns to eating and talking, but the mood has been ruined. After lunch, Rose and the two Gryffindors part ways as she has Charms with Hufflepuff and they have Herbology with Slytherin.

*.*.*.*

"Hi, my name is Xavier," the boy next to her introduces himself immediately, in an accent she's hasn't heard often: American. He deeply pronounces he X in his name, so it's not "Zavier" but instead "X-zavier".

"And before you ask, yes I'm American." He smiles and puts out his hand for her to shake, "What's your name?"

She glances over him as they shake hands. His hair is a sort of dirty blond color, its cut in the fashion she's seen in Dom's American magazines. His eyes are startling, a pretty green-blue colour. His skin is tanner than most people she's seen in her days, so she figures he's in the sun often. It's weird for him not to know her name, a good kind of weird. Most people are all too familiar with her family and think they know her personally because they know her name and have read a bit about her in the Prophet.

"I'm Rose Weasley," she responds politely, "it's nice to meet you."

She then turns her attention to the front of the classroom. She recognizes the professor from the feast. He looks to be barely older than Professor Suzuki, with nicely cut dark hair and warm brown eyes. He's rather tall and has a good physique.

"Absolutely gorgeous." Someone remarks, putting Roses thoughts into words.

She turns to see the commenter was one of her roommates—Fiona, she thinks. It looks like the comment didn't account for only her own feelings, it seems that it correctly expressed the sentiment of a majority of the girls in the room. Rose notices how they are all staring at him in what can only be called an adoring manner.

"Okay class," he begins as the bell silences the first years, "My name is Johnathan Demetrius Carian, but you can call me Professor Carian, Carian, or if you're a bit bolder, Johnathan."

Rose can hear a gaggle of Hufflepuff girls whisper "Johnathan" and irrupt in fits of giggles as the professor continues.

"In this class you will delve into the science of charmwork. Charms is a fascinating subject, but it does take precision to master. One slip up in how you hold your wand or how you pronounce the incantation, and your charm will not work. Hopefully, you'll have fun in this class and find the subject as interesting as I do." He grins, "Now we could start working on the levitation spell today or we could get to know each other. How about a vote? Raise your hand if you want to start lessons today."

No one raises their hand, even Rose decides not to as she'd be overruled anyway.

"Just as I expected," the professor remarks, "Now starting with this young man," he motions to a guy sitting in the farthest right seat in the house, "You will state your full name, birthday, favourite colour and something interesting about you."

When they get to the tenth person, a small Hufflepuff girl named Liliana Terrier, they get to sing Happy Birthday and get cupcakes. When they get to the twenty-second, they listen to a debate on the existence of colour between Andrew McMillan and Professor Carian. Rose learns only one thing from the experience: a majority of 1st year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs prefer the colour blue to any other colour.

When its her turn, she answers quite simply, "Rose Jeanette Weasley. Eleventh of August, Grey. My parents helped defeat the dark lord."

She's surprised when Carian doesn't accept her answer, "Something interesting about you, not your parents, Rose."

She stops to think. What is there that's interesting about her?

"I fell off a dragon when I was seven. The impact of the fall almost killed me, and it took a few months to fully recover." She amends.

He seems far more satisfied with this response, "Well, I'm glad sure you and me both are glad that you lived to tell the tale,"

He then turns to Xavier, "What about you?"

"My name is Xavier Jeremey Reynolds, My birthday is January 31st, my favorite color is indigo, and I am American, is that interesting enough?" he responds.

"I suppose." Carian nods.

Zinnia Monroe finishes just as the bell chimes to dismiss them. Everyone seems to have enjoyed the little "get to know you" session (especially the bit with the sweets), but Rose honestly thinks it was a waste of time. She hopes the next Charms class will be at least a _bit_ productive.

*.*.*.*

They only have one class on Mondays so Rose is free to go off to the library and take a seat in one of those comfy armchairs and just read. She's just finished Jane Eyre and is about to start The Count of Monte Cristo when she hears footsteps and a few familiar voices whispering.

"Ah ha, told you she'd be here." Scorpius grins.

"Never doubted it, mate, I mean come on it's _Rose_. Libraries are her natural habitat." Al replies taking a seat on the armchair across from her.

"Hullo boys," she looks up from her book then proceeds to ask Scorpius, "Whatever is so important that _Albus_ here agreed to come to a library?"

"He wants find the Attic." He answers.

Al nods, "I'm bored to death. Care to join us?"

She doesn't hesitate for a moment, "Of course. But do you have any idea how to get there? Or what's up there? Or if it actually exists and isn't just a figment of Scorpius's imagination?"

"No. We were hoping you'd figure something out." Al admits.

She rolls her eyes and takes out her copy of _Hogwarts A History: Revised Addition_ and goes to the page with the map of the school. It goes up to the seventh floor but says nothing about an attic. She tells the boys this and Scorpius asks her how to get to the seventh floor. She asks for the map, which Scorpius reluctantly hands over.

"Hmm it says here that there's a passage hidden behind a bookshelf just opposite of the portrait of Sir Camogan." She informs them after looking over the map.

They scour the library for the portrait, which is difficult to find as Sir Camogan has left the frame, but eventually they find the bookshelf. The passage is small and narrow, which makes Rose thankful that she's short and rail-thin. After trudging on for a while, they encounter a door, which opens to the Seventh Floor Corridor.

They explore the corridor for nearly half an hour before Scorpius notices something behind a tapestry: a little door, only about a three feet tall that looks to be closed off. He mutters something under his breath and the door opens. They crawl up the steps for what feels like an hour (but more likely around ten minutes), and come across another small door.

*.*.*.*

Rose's first impression of the Hogwarts Attic: creepy. With the sound of the rain (which hasn't stopped all day) and the flashes of lightning it looks like something out of a muggle horror film. Her second: very, very dirty. Everything in the room is completely covered with layers of dust. The trio is silent for a few moments, taking the room in.

"I think we're the first people to be up here in ages," Al finally says.

Rose looks over the things in the room. There is various furniture, chairs, couches, even a few wardrobes. Then there are mounds of trunks and boxes all closed up. So they do what any eleven year olds would do: open them. What they find is somewhat surprising. Keepsakes, trinkets, and clothesthings, all from different eras. The most intriguing things they find are a trunk that apparently belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself (sadly there isn't a key anywhere, so they do _not_ know what the old wizard's knickers looked like) and a small box that belongs to a certain "Draco Malfoy." They can't seem to open that as well, because it simply doesn't haven't opening.

Overall they aren't really impressed by the attic, at least not until they open one of the wardrobes. This wardrobe is metal, sliver, guessing by the colour and looks to be older than any of the other wardrobes. Like much of the other things they've found it doesn't seem like it'll open, however Rose finds that there's a lock on the back. They take turns guessing the combination, until, finally, Scorpius cracks it open. The entire back of the wardrobe opens and they can see a room.

They go in together. Inside they find it much less dusty and quite nicely lit. It's decorated in the colours of all the houses and looks very much like an old fashioned sitting room. There are four arm chairs and a few bookshelves. Rose and Scorpius are shocked by the books they find, volumes written by Merlin that were said to be lost, novels they have never heard of by famous writers, and a bunch of books by Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor.

"Oh my goodness this must be a sort of meeting room." Rose exclaims examining the four armchairs, "One armchair for each of the founders. Books they wrote and books written by people they admired. This is absolutely brilliant!"

They don't spend much more time in the wardrobe room deciding to leave before they're late for tea. Once they are out, they close the wardrobe by putting the lock back in place. Then they look around for anymore exits and sure enough find one that leads them to a tower. They assume it's the Astronomy Tower, and the assumption is affirmed by a glance at the Maurader's Map.

They make it back in time for tea in the Great Hall, but Rose decides to sit with her roommates rather than Albus and Scorpius. The girls are all buzzing with excitement over the first day, Fiona and Emmaline decide they are in love with _Jonathan_, and Minnie and Diana inform her that according to a few Hufflepuffs they spoke to, Potions is definitely not something to look forward to. Taylor informs them of House meetings that night.

"House meetings?' Rose is intrigued.

"Yeah they started having them a few years ago. Good for announcements and such."

She nods and takes another bite out of her biscuit. It's enjoyable to talk with the girls. They all seem to be very intelligent, but also quite girly (except for perhaps Taylor). They talk about their favorite books and classes, but also about which boy band they like the most (Minnie and Fiona are Jinx fans while Harmony, Kat, and Taylor dismiss them in favor of the band Amortentia). Rose decides that she needs revisit pop culture as she has no idea who either of these bands are.)

After tea, Rose retreats to the library again. This time she is joined on the way by Al and Scorpius who are going on about how some Slytherins told them that the Potions Mistress assigned them a 15 inch essay due tomorrow.

"Relax, I'm sure they were just teasing you." She tries to calm them down, but the horde of first years in the library doing research for that particular essay doesn't really help.

She wonders if she should be worried; the two Gryffindors have gone as far as to pester Hufflepuffs for the prompt. She thinks on it, and comes to the conclusion that it's not worth it.

"You guys are absolutely mad with paranoia," she declares after the fifth time the interrupt her with a question about a random potion, "I'm going to the commons where it might actually be quieter."

The Ravenclaw common room is in fact quieter than the library and Rose manages to finish The Count of Monte Cristo by dinnertime.

She sits with the boys for dinner. Luckily, their paranoia has died down. Apparently, not long after she left they realized how thick they were being and settled to play wizard chess in their own common room.

Dinner is absolutely lovely; Rose decides to have a bit of lamb stew—which by the way is heavenly—and some pieces of the pies she saw Al have during lunch. She listens to the guys talk as she eats. They seem to argue frequently, but in a good-natured way. Scorpius's eyebrows furrow when he gets upset and the overall affect it has on his face is amusing. When Al's feeling particularly passionate, his emerald eyes seem to get darker. Their friends join in their discussions rather often. Frank and Scorpius like the same Quidditch team, the Chudly Cannons, who Rose supports by default as her father is probably their biggest fan, while Al and the one Blakely bloke—Wren was it?—support Puddlemere United

By the end of dinner, Rose has had enough Quidditch talk to last her a lifetime. Wren decided to explain the entire game to her when he noticed she hadn't been following their discussion on the amazingness of the Puddlemere seeker, quite so keenly. Then, Scorpius had indulged her all the stats of the main chaser for the Cannons since he had begun on the team roughly ten years ago.

Ugh, if only she cared.

*.*.*.*

Rose sits in the back of the common room during the house meeting. Professor Hawthorne, the Head of Ravenclaw and apparently the fearsome Potions Mistress, leads it. She has her brown hair done in a tight bun and her glasses are low on her nose making it look like she's staring at you expectantly at all times, which she might was well have been doing. She was quite thin and quite tall, somewhat skeleton-like. Despite her demeanor her tone is soft and her grey eyes sparkles kindly.

"To begin announcements, I would like to remind you that the library does close at ten every day and all library books are due within three weeks of being checked out unless they are necessary for a NEWT course research project. Madame Cadence's Choir auditions will be next week on Wednesday and Thursday. Any students interested should stay at the Great Hall after dinner. Auditions for the school's orchestra will be on Friday of next week with Professor Connolly at eight o'clock in the Arithmacy Room. The Art Club will meet every Thursday after dinner starting this week. The dueling club is open to second years and up and will meet on Mondays in the Great hall after dinner as well as during tea time in the court yard. The Gobstones Club will have meetings every Sunday from two o'clock till tea time and tryouts for the Gobstones team will begin next month. Professor Fallen also would like to remind you that any clubs you want to form have to be first approved by the deputy headmistress, Professor Hurst. Ravenclaw is currently in the lead in for the house cup by twenty points, so keep up the good work. Thank you for your attention that concludes this week's house meeting."

Her speech is done in a matter of minutes and Rose honestly thinks that it would make more sense to call them announcements rather than house meetings. She returns to the dormitory to find that her roommates do not share her apathy; they are in fact excited about the announcemnts. Fiona and Emmaline are joining the orchestra. Taylor says she might consider Gobstones, as "while it's not _Quidditch_, it is rather fun." Minnie is trying to convince Harmony to at least audition for a spot in the choir. Apparently she's a good singer.

Taylor asks for a sample and Harmony responds by singing as Spanish lullaby her mother used to sing to her. Her voice is soft and sweet, like honey and by the second verse Rose has fallen fast asleep.

She dreams of the Attic and the Glass Room. She dreams of rainy days that have past and adventures to come.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Garideth: Thank you so much for this lovely review! :D I'm glad you like that Al isn't super soft, frankly I find it weird when I see him portrayed like that.**

* * *

**Updated 8/21/14**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I got a bit busy and this chapter is quite a bit longer. Do enjoy please :) and remember that reviews, follows, and favorites are always appreciated. Also, thank you so much to all of you (200+ people!) who ha****ve taken the time to read my story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Flights, Fights, and Fear or Falling (out)_

The rest of the week goes fine, despite the lack of time for the further exploration of the Wardrobe Room. Rose likes her teachers. By Friday morning, the only two she hasn't met are Firenze, the Astronomy teacher, and Master Wood, the flying instructor. Honestly, she isn't quite keen on meeting the later. Well, it's not that she doesn't want to meet _him_; he seems nice. She just doesn't want to take his class. No flying. _Anything but flying_, she thinks as she stares at her chocolate chip muffin.

"Why haven't you eaten anything Rose?" Scorpius looks at her with concern. "Blimey, you haven't even touched the pastries. And you love pastries. Why do you look sick?"

"She's terrified." Al answers in his cousin's place as she looks like she may throw up.

"Ever since she fell of one of Uncle Charlie's dragons when she was five, she's been terrified of flying." he continues, so quietly that only Scorpius can hear him, "I think she can still remember the accident. I mean she nearly died."

Scorpius nods in understanding. That's why Rose looks so off. Today will be the first flying lesson of the year.

"Does she have to go? I mean, she went through a traumatic experience, isn't that a good enough excuse? She could get sick from fright." Scorpius whispers to Al, carefully watching the girl in front of him pick at her breakfast.

"You know I see you guys whispering right infront of me. And I'm fairly certain I know exactly what you're talking about." Rose says evenly before Al can respond.

Scorpius looks slightly embarrassed. "Why don't you read the Prophet, get your mind of things?" he asks handing her a copy of the newspaper.

Rose takes it without a word. She notices that Al and Scorpius are still whispering about her, but when she's sees the headline of the article, she knows there's more to worry about.

"Someone's broken into the ministry." The girl says as soon as she finishes reading the article.

The boys look up. Albus speaks first, "But, th-that's impossible. You can't break into the ministry of magic. It's got all that security."

"Who would want to break into the ministry? When? Why? How? Rose what happened?" Scorpius speaks next, brimming with curiosity and concern that seems beyond his mere eleven years.

Rose answers so quickly her words seem to rush together, "Three separate attacks one at exactly ten targeting the Department of Research the next at eleven targeting the Department of M-ma-," she takes a breath, "Magical Law Enforcement. Then the last one at midnight, targeting the Department of Mysteries. We don't know exactly what they took but we know they took something, probably somethings. And anyone who witnessed anything has been obliviated."

If Rose looked distraught before, she looks absolutely terrified now, "Al, your dad. My parents. They were probably still working."

She looks near tears.

"Rose, if they were, then the worst that's happened to them is that they've had select memories erased. They're fine." Albus assures her confidently.

Scorpius nods. He maintains his posture, though it's obvious the news has shocked him. There hasn't been any sort of attack reported in nineteen years.

"Rose, breath, look the owls are coming. I bet your parents wrote to you." He adds, looking up, in search of his own owl. He comes with a letter dated a few days ago and a parcel of sweets.

Darcy doesn't come though. Neither does Al's owl, Vega. The fact that they haven't heard any news, worries Rose more than she lets on. It's a bad omen, news of an attack on the day of her dreaded flying lesson. However, she thinks as she takes a big bite out her muffin, _R__ose Weasley doesn't believe in omens._ And despite being a Ravenclaw, Rose Weasley does not get scared. Not even of flying.

She looks at the flurry of owls in the hall. How animals with such thin wings can manage to soar through the air? She can't help but admire their carefree lifestyle. She can't help but worry for them. A life of freedom is a life of danger. Flying through the air like that could get them hurt. They could crash into something they could fall. They could die. Even after she finishes breakfast, she can't seem to decide if the owls are foolish or brave.

*.*.*.*

After Charms, Xavier approaches Rose, asking her to tutor him. Though she would never tell him, Rose is not at all surprised he's asking for help. For someone who seems to be good at charming people, he is absolutely awful at the subject of Charms. He has yet to master the Levitation spell, which means he's in danger of falling behind, as they were going to start notes on the Wand-Lighting Charm on Monday. Rose agrees to meet him at precisely eight o'clock in the library.

On Friday, Charms is her fourth class. She's absolutely terrified of her fifth. She considers skipping even. Imagine that. Rose Weasley skipping a class. Her mum would kill her. And this is a class she has with Scorpius and Al, so she doesn't really want to miss it. At least, that's what she tells herself as she makes her way to the Quidditch pitch.

She spots Scorpius and Al on the way. They seem to always be together. They're like long lost brothers or something. The two boys regard her awkwardly, neither of them quite sure exactly what to say to reassure her that it'll be okay. She's fine with their silence, though; she doesn't need them to tell her it'll be okay, because she already knows it will. Right?

*.*.*.*

Oliver Wood is a retired quidditch player. He had an accident a few years back that forced him to give up the sport. Soon after, he decided that if he couldn't do what he loved, he'd teach others to enjoy it the way he did. Rose knows she's heard of him somewhere other than a newspaper, though. He seems familiar in some sort of way. Oh right! Dominque's boyfriend—Davy. He's Davy's dad.

"Right, Ravenclaws on the right. Gryffindors on the left." He says motioning to the two rows of brooms, "Pick a broomstick. Don't do anything to it, just stand by it."

The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors hurry to their places, "Okay, now stick your writing hand over the broom and yell UP loudly and clearly."

Rose hesitates. Her broom looks old, and so small.

_How can it withstand my weight, what if it breaks down while I'm in the air_, she thinks eyeng the broom.

"U-u-up." She says tentatively.

The broom doesn't budge. She looks around. Across from her, Al and Scorpius have gotten their brooms on the first try.

"Come on now. Say it like you mean it. You have to want the broom to come up. You can't be afraid. " Master Wood continues.

Rose is _not_ going to let a piece of _wood_ get the better of her. With more deliberation, she yells, "UP!"

This time she gets it. They wait a moment for everyone to get their brooms then Master Wood continues, "Now I want you all to mount."

He shows them the proper way. Then gives the example of how to grip it right. When they've all mounted he makes them wait till the count of three to kick up.

At the blow of his whistle, they kick. Rose is absolutely terrified_, I'm going to fall, I'm certain of it_. She can't bear the feeling of being up in the air. Her breaths are so heavy, and she can't hear Master Wood explain how to maneuver the broom over the blood rushing to her head and the "thump-thump-thump" of her heart. Everyone around her starts to move around. Rose can't bear to do anything. She wants to go down. She wants to be back on the ground. She can't even summon up her voice. She can't call out to Master Wood for help. She's so scared that the littlest thing will make her plummet. She doesn't want to fall to her death.

"Rose. Are you okay?" Scorpius asks, flying toward her.

"F-f-fall." She breaths heavily. _Inhale. Exhale._

"You're not going to fall." Scorpius says calmly.

Rose looks down and immediately panic wells up in her chest. She's going to fall. She's going to fall.

"Rose don't look down." Scorpius commands, "Look at me instead."

She looks up at him, slowly. His eyes are rather pretty. All grey.

"Good." Scorpius continues to say calmly, "Breath Rose. You're fine."

She takes a deep breath, still staring into his eyes.

"You are not going to fall." He repeats slowly.

She nods, still heaving.

"And if you did. I'd catch you." He adds, blushing ever so slightly.

She manages another nod.

"Can you try to move forward?"

She shakes her head vehemently.

"Come on Weasley. You may be a Ravenclaw, but you're braver than this." He prods.

She grips her broom even tighter. Then, with a leap of faith, she leans forward slightly.

She's moving. But it's terrifying. She closes her eyes tight.

All she can think is: _I'm going to fall. I'm going to fall. __**I'm going to fall**__. _She realizes too late that she never stopped leaning forward. She's still moving.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screams. Her whole body is trembling. Master Wood rushes toward her, but it's taking him some time as he's nowhere near her current location.

Scorpius follows behind her as fast as he can, "Rose, slow down!"

But she can't slow down. She can feel that she's only speeding up. She starts to wobble. She's spinning in circles. It's the feeling. The feeling of falling she hasn't been able to shake since she was five. Her trembling's getting worse, she's downright shaking now.

Then it stops. Someone—Master Wood?— has grabbed her by the shoulders. But she's she's so scared she struggles. And with the the struggle she lets go of the broom. And she's falling. She crashes through leaves and branches and she's certain she's going to die.

Then it stops again, "You know, for someone so small you're not exactly as light as a feather."

Someone—she dares to open her eyes—Scorpius—has caught her. Master Wood takes her from him and brings her back to the ground. But as soon as her feet touch the ground she falls back. Everything fades to black.

*.*.*.*

She wakes up with a start. _Where am I?_ she thinks, rubbing her eyes.

"Am I dead?" she asks absent mindedly.

Madame Longbottom laughs, "Not yet, Rosie. You simply fainted. And, you've only been out for a few hours."

Rose breathes a sigh of relief.

"However," the nurse continues, "I recommend, if not insist, you stop attending Flying Lessons. According to Al—you've experienced trauma with flying, and from what I can tell you being in the air induces what we call a panic attack. You are not in any real danger, but the sensations are familiar from previous trauma which instigates a deep irrational fear along with a multitude of side effects. Any sort of panic attack is dangerous and unhealthy physiologically, but your case is worse as you could potentially get very hurt because of it. In fact, if it wasn't for the young man that caught you, I'm certain you would have broken your neck."

Rose nods, "Speaking of my brother and Scorpius, where are they?"

She looks around, but the entire room is empty except for Madame Longbottom and herself.

"They're waiting outside. I promised to let them in when you woke." She answers coming toward the door.

Instantly the two boys rush to her bedside.  
"Are you alright? Have you been hurt? Please tell me you don't have to try to fly again. Exactly what happened?" they ask in a rush.

Madame Longbottom forces them to calm down and explains the situation. She suggests that Rose continue to rest for a while more, but with the sudden growl of her stomach, the girl decides to make her way to dinner.

The trio's arrival is met with a flurry of whispers from all of the tables. Apparently, everyone has heard of Rose's accident. Thankfully, no one is rude enough to actually approach Rose about it. She can feel their stares on her back, though as she piles food onto her plate.

After dinner, as planned, Rose makes her way to the library for her tutoring session with Xavier. He doesn't ask about the accident either, and for that Rose is grateful. Within an hour, Rose has corrected Xavier pronunciation of _Leviosa_ exactly thirty times, and has fixed his grip on the wand. Finally though, he manages to get the little feather they'd been practicing on to float. He's absolutely ecstatic about this and will not stop thanking her.

"It's really no problem," she says again, gathering her books.

"No, my pronunciation was a problem. A big problem. But you solved it." He laughs.

Then in a more serious tone he asks, "Okay, so, what is it with all the girls staring at me,"

He nods over to a group of giggly girls that have been sneaking glances at him throughout the day, "They've been fricking following me."

Rose bursts out laughing, "I think you have a fan club."

"But I haven't done anything."

"You've mastered the Levitation Spell if that counts." She remarks, getting up, "Good luck with them Pretty Boy, and tell me if you need anymore help."

She leaves a dumbfounded American looking at his "fan club" in confusion.

*.*.*.*

By the midnight Astronomy lesson, Rose has completely recovered from the Flying Lesson. Astronomy is exceedingly interesting. The planets and the stars, the significance of their alignment, the subject is simply fascinating, and beautiful. Professor Firenze is also quite nice and sitting in the cozy Astronomy Tower listening to him lecture about the sky leaves Rose feeling quite happy.

*.*.*.*

Rose sleeps in till ten the next morning, and apparently she's not the only one. Everyone it seems were left feeling knackered after the midnight lesson. Luckily, Breakfast has been exteneded till noon that day, so anyone who's overslept is guaranteed their morning meal.

Rose pays close attention to the prophet, but nothing has been reported about what has happened in the ministry, there's a comment saying that the ministry would not disclose anymore information. It's puzzling. Never once in her eleven years has Rose heard of the Prophet not printing something even the ministry disapproved of. But then again, never once has the Prophet had a topic like this in Rose's eleven years.

The trio are able to sneak off to the Attic promptly after breakfast. The don't even try to look at anything in the little room but the wardrobe. The Wardrobe Room has gone unchanged since they'd first entered. However, they discover that it is much larger than they had initially thought. There's a door behind one of the tapestries that leads to a corridor. The corridor is nice and well lit, but also covered with doors. Each door is labeled. _Mystery Room. Helga's Room. The Forgotten Room. The Room of Requirement._

The one labeled Room of Requirement startles them all. They'd all though that it was located somewhere else, and there were stories about how it'd burned. Rose postulates that either the Room had moved since the Battle of Hogwarts, or it has two entrances. They look through each room, one by one, till they come across _The Study Room._

Rose, having made the boys bring their unfinished homework along, force them to finish it all there. It's the most amazing study ever. Scorpius reckons it was made by Rowena herself. There are a few rows of desks of every possible design. There's a cabinet that's full of an everlasting amount of ink and parchment, and Rose's favourite, a single bookshelf that seems to be able to read minds. You think of a topic you need to research and the shelf fills up with the most useful books on the topic. Thanks to this lovely room they finish their homework—even the two whole essays Hawthorne assigned—before lunch.

On their way out they notice _The Dining Room_ and decide to give it a go. The Room seems to know what they want. The room appears to be a casual café, however there is only one round table set with three sets of plates, glasses, and silverware. They are deeply perplexed by this. Rose and Scorpius begin arguing over how the room must work, they are interrupted by the growl of Al's stomach. Which of course they ignore.

"You know what I want right now? I want some of Nana's roast chicken. You know the kind she makes specially for Christmas. With the creamy mashed potatoes and that magical gravy." Al says his mouth watering at the idea of his favourite meal.

Then lo and behold, it appears on his plate. At first Al is sure he's hallucinating.

"Guys?" He looks at his arguing friends, who have now gotten up from the table and begun to examine the room.

He picks up his spoon at tries a the mashed potatoes. To his surprise they taste exactly like Nana's and he's sure their Nana's because Nana is the only one who can make that gravy.

"Guys you can stop arguing, I figured out how it works!" he yells excitedly.

His friends turn around, astonished at the sight. Albus patiently explains how he just wished for it and it appeared. Rose and Scorpius attempt to find a way to explain how it could work. According to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, well according the first of it's five exceptions, food cannot simply appear out of nowhere. They begin to discuss this, but with hunger gnawing at their stomachs they decide to have some of the "impossible food" first. Rose orders her father's chicken soup (the only food he knows how to make) and a vanilla milkshake with a scoop of ice cream and a side of chips. Scorpius, strangely enough, orders a peanut butter and banana sandwich and a butterbeer.

"Out of all the things in the world you pick a peanut butter and banana sandwich?" Rose asks incredulously as she dips a chip into the ice cream part of her milkshake.

"You're the one putting chips in ice cream," he retorts.

They come up with a number of theories on how the room works, deciding that it probably summons a replication of it from a point in time and space.

"Do you reckon we could summon stuff and take it out of the room?" Al asks.

Rose tells him to try. He goes for something simple, a chocolate frog. He's able to take it away from the table, however, as soon as he steps in the doorframe it vanishes. He seems forlorn with this discovery. Rose thinks that he was probably thinking he could start selling it or store it up for a sort of midnight snack.

After lunch the wander into _the Clock Room_ where Rose realizes that Al and her are nearly late for tea with Hagrid.

"Oh, uh, well, go along then, I had something to do anyway…" Scorpius trails off.

Rose laughs, "Well you can do them later, because you are joining us for tea."

*.*.*.*

Hagrid's initial reaction to Scorpius: "Get out of my house you dirty Malfoy! And stop harassing these kids!"

Scorpius looks absolutely terrified, Rose sighs, "Hagrid, he's a friend, a very nice one at that, in fact he saved my neck yesterday, literally."

Hagrid's scowl turns to a forced smile of sorts, "Well then, er would yer like to come in Scorpio?"

Al, who's already made himself comfortable at Hagrid's table corrects him automatically, "It's Scorpius, and I'm sure he'd love to."

Rose has to push the boy in the hut and even then the terrified expression ceases to leave his face. He doesn't say anything for the entirety of their time in Hagrid's cozy home, but it goes unnoticed as Rose speaks enough for all four of them, describing all of her classes in detail.

"Oh and you should have seen Professor Suzuki when that Gryffindor bloke practically asked her out. She looked like she was going to slap him, but she managed to stay calm. Can you believe she's only nineteen. I think she has students her own age! But you know she's so smart and really rather clever. I wonder why she left Japan though. She seems so lonely here. I mean she it doesn't look like she's got many friends. I haven't seen her once say anything to a member of the staff during meals. Do you have any idea Hagrid?" she finally asks stopping for a breath.

Hagrid laughs then appears to grow solemn, "There are rumors. On'y rumors, dunno if they're true, but they say that 'er family was tryin' to marry 'er off. Heard from someone she ran away. But I dunno know much about the professor or wha' happened to 'er, it's er firs' year at Hogwarts."

Then he turns to Scorpius, "Wan' some more tea?"

Scorpius manages a nod. The tea isn't exactly good, but he doesn't want to be rude.

"So yer saved 'er neck? Wha' happened?" He asks Scorpius keenly.

"Uh, well," he stammers, "We had a flying lesson, and Rose had a panic attack. She fell off her broom and I caught her. Nothing special though, Master Wood would could have done it."

"Well he didn', did he? Yer did good Malfoy." Hagrid grunts then turns to Al who's begun to discuss quidditch try outs.

"I heard James mention it. He said that they're trying to replace the seeker they lost as quickly as possible. So try outs are going to be held within weeks. James is upset that he's still going to be stuck as a reserve beater, but guess what? I play seeker. I could make the team." He's boyishly excited at this possibility.

"I'm sure yer will. Yer dad made the team his firs' year, and if yer got 'is flying skills along with 'is looks, yer gonna be fine." Hagrid says warmly. He drinks his cup of tea. There was a time when he'd have ale, but with the Hermione's nagging finally getting to him, he switched permanently to tea.

"Speaking of Al's dad," Rose adds, "Well really our family, have you heard about what happened that the ministry, Hagrid?"

"The break in yer mean?" he prompts.

"Yes."

"'course I have. And don't yer worry one bit, Rose, yer parents are fine. I'm sure of it." He laughs, "If anyone can take care of 'emselves, yer parents can. They're brilliant people. But they're more than just that. They're good people who've done great things. And know a thing or two about defense spells."

Rose smiles. Hagrid, with his simple words, described her parents in a way that people never seem to be able to do. Like real people. Most people could tell you that they were heroes, that they were the strongest and smartest. But most people couldn't talk about her parents without going overboard. Without speaking in awe of them. Roses asks Hagrid to tell them about her parents. Just a story. He complies with the story of them helping him with his pet dragon Norbert (who turned out to be a _Norberta_). It's a nice story, one that isn't in the textbooks, and one that makes her feel more connected to her parents than she's felt in years.

When he finishes he glances at the clock, "Blimey is it that late already? We've gotta get ter dinner."

With the gamekeeper escorting them, the trio make their way back to the Great Hall.

*.*.*.*

When everyone's had their fill of the rich Hogwarts cooking, Headmaster Fallens makes an announcement, "In the spirit of interhouse unity, which you all know is very important here at Hogwarts, we will be replacing the long tables of each house with an abundance of circular ones—"

The entire hall erupts into whispers. There are people voicing discontent, people celebrating, and people who are simply confounded by the idea.

"Silence," The Headmaster calls, "This change will be made by tomorrow morning, however the long tables will still be used for feasts. Anyone with a complaint about this change can come visit me at my office tomorrow."

Rose takes one look at the Slytherin table. The older students there look outraged and Rose is certain that they will be paying the Headmaster a visit tonight.

Rose is actually interested at the idea of smaller tables. It would make it easier to converse with people privately. And it would actually be a better use of space. She mentally congratulates whomever came up with the idea.

After the announcement their trio returns to the Wardrobe Room. They visit _the_ _Happy Room_ which greets them with a hefty dosage of pepperup potion. Then they discover _the Sun Room_, which instead of being a room to look the sun is a blindingly bright yellow room that baths them in yellow light and doesn't really do much. Lastly, for that particular night anyway, the make their way inside _the Upside Down Room_ which lets them walk on the ceiling and leaves them feeling rather queasy when they leave. Rose has decided that the corridor is a sort of magic in itself as it seems that no matter how far they along they go, the door back to the sitting room is always three doors down. It's truly remarkable. But Rose just doesn't understand it. _What is the purpose of the room? Did it belong to the Founders? If it did, then how could they find it? Why did it seem like no one had found it in centuries, yet also like they weren't the only ones who knew about it? How did Scorpius figure out the combination? How did they find it? Were they meant to? How does it work? **Why** does it work?_

Somehow, they manage to get to bed before curfew but it takes hours for Rose to fall asleep. Her mind is whirring with theories on the rooms, on the wardrobes magic, and on the Ministry break-in.

*.*.*.*

Be it a good thing or a bad thing, she finds herself not thinking about those things much in the next few weeks. Her worries about her parents end however, when she gets a rushed letter explaining that they are completely fine, but extremely busy. Relieved, she finds herself absorbed by her studies. It's not that what they're learning is so interesting, but rather what they're not learning. She studies stuff outside of the normal classwork. The Study Room makes it very simple answering her questions with an endless supply of books. Then there's the second distraction: quiddtich. While she, personally, doesn't like the sport, her cousin and best mate seem to be completely and utterly obsessed. They both want the spot of Gryffindor Seeker so badly. They practice together every single chance they get, and guess who has to tag along. Rose. She spends hours with them at the quiddtich pitch, sometime watching, sometimes reading, and always wishing they hadn't lifted the ban on first year students riding brooms.

She doesn't exactly have to wait long for tryouts; they occur the Saturday of the third week of September. Instead of sleeping in to get the nine hours of sleep her eleven year old body requires, Rose drags herself out of bed and to the quidditch pitch by seven o'clock. At first the captain seems hesitant to let her watch, seeing that she is a Ravenclaw. However, a few words from Dom and there are no more complaints.

The tryouts are simple. There are split into four groups by their year. Each group is led by one of the senior team members. The senior members throw muggle golf balls that have been enchanted to fly at their group. The goal is to catch the most golf balls. The team is able to narrow it down to ten possible team members from the original forty people interested. Scorpius and Al both make the cut. Then, with the captain monitoring, these ten practice with a real snitch. Whoever catches it the most frequently gets the spot. Rose keeps track of the snitches Al and Scorpius catch. They are obviously the best of the group, but they're not exactly evenly matched. They may have the same amount of natural talent, but Scorpius has the best technique and seems to be able to find the location of the snitch just a millisecond before Al can. By the end of the practice rounds Rose knows that the obvious choice is Scorpius and based on the look on Al's face, she figures he knows it too.

The team goes off to deliberate on the far end of the field. Though Rose can barely see them she knows she can see someone waving hands and they must be screaming at each other because the hum of their conversation can be heard a mile away. Finally, Dominique storms off.

The captain announces that Al gets the spot. Rose is shocked. Scorpius looks crushed. And Al, well it seems like Albus Severus Potter has had Christmas come early this year. But then it all stops. Davy Wood drags the captain away and after what looks like half an hour of arguing the captain says that they've decided to give Scorpius the spot on the team and make Al his reserve.

Obviously, the rest of the day isn't exactly a walk in the park. Al refuses to talk to anyone who thinks that Scorpius deserved the spot on the team and unfortunately that's everyone that could knock some sense into him.

Including Rose. After the nasty glares the two receive at breakfast, Rose decides that it would be a good idea if they went out by the lake.

"We can give him a day to cool off," She explains as he grabs a few books and a picnic basket, "We'll leave him alone, and when we come back he'll apologize."

She's not entirely sure about the last part, but it's the easiest thing to tell Scorpius who is devastated that his best mate—besides Rose—has dropped him like a blast-end skrewt.

Rose reads aloud the Moby Dick as they sit by the lake. The sound of the waves, makes it feel like they're really on the sea with Ishmael and Ahab. Scorpius really enjoys the story but when she's finished reading he insists reading her the best story ever. Rose is surprised that it's a novel she's never actually read. It's the wizard version, the original version, of the Arabian Nights. Scorpius has a good reading voice. He changes voices for different characters and he pauses at just the right places. When he finishes, Rose surprises herself by admitting that it was better than the muggle version.

"Of course it's better. It's the original." He responds opening the picnic basket

"Hey, where did you get this from?" He asks, munching on an apple.

"There's a picnic room in the Wardrobe," she explains, "It's filled with baskets and blankets and things. I had planned to make this a celebratory picnic. I mean I was sure that one of you would make the team, but I didn't expect Al to be a right old prat about it."

He nods grabbing a sandwich and Rose continues, "It's enchanted to have any picnic food you want, and the blanket has some sort of bug repellent on it. Rather nice don't you think?"

"Yeah it's great," he responds halfheartedly. Then he decides to ask what he'd been wondering the whole day, "Does Albus hate me?"

Rose just rolls her eyes and grabs a cookie out of the basket, "He doesn't really hate you. He's just jealous. I don't think he's mad about the spot on the team. I think he's mad because he knows you're better than him. He wants to blame you rather than admit that he's not as good as you."

He doesn't respond.

"Guys have this sort of 'alpha male' complex. They have to be better than other guys and feel the need to assert their dominance." She says with finality.

He stares at her, "You have got to get out more. What kind of kid knows what the alpha male complex is by name and speaks like a professor?"

"I read unlike other 'kids'" she says defensively, "There's nothing wrong with that. Besides you have a rather extensive vocabulary as well."

He give her a 'you're unbelievable look."

They sit in silence for a while. Rose nearly falls asleep, but she sees Scorpius taking something rather strange out of the picnic basket. Swim trunks? He goes behind a tree to change then, to Rose's horror he jumps into the Black Lake.

"Aren't you afraid of the giant squid?" she yells at him.

"Nope." He grins back.

He spends the next half hour trying to convince her to join him.

Finally, she really does fall asleep.

When she wakes up, she's wet. She's in the middle of the Black Lake. **_SHE'S IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BLACK LAKE?!_** She's still in her school clothes and she's floating.

"Hey you finally woke up." Scorpius looms over her.

"YOU PRAT!" She screams indignantly, "You dragged me to the middle of the bloody Black Lake! We could get eaten by the Giant Squid. We could die and it would be your fault! There are _mermaids_ in this Lake. There are plenty of things that could _KILL_ us. What is bloody wrong with you?!"

He laughs, "Breathe Rose. Relax. It's actually really nice here. There's nothing to worry about."

"Easy for you to say." She mutters to herself, "You can swim."

"Did you cast a floating spell on me or something?" she asks, not daring to get up.

"Of course not. Anyone can float."

"Scorpius, how far out are we?" she asks tentatively.

"Relax we're not in the middle of the lake. We're still close to the shore. And its only six feet deep here."

"But I'm only four six." She says meekly.

"So?" He asks. Then he get's it, "Wait you can't swim; can you?"

She shakes her head, and from that moment Scorpius is resolved to teach her. It takes a while, but by dinnertime Rose can finally do a sort of doggy paddle. She casts a drying spell on herself and he changes back into his clothes.

Rose decides that despite the rough start, the day was actually a rather nice one.

*.*.*.*

At least that's what she thinks before she enters the Great Hall for what seems to be the most uncomfortable she's ever had. It seems like, the entirety of Gryffindor house, scattered among circular tables, is glaring at her. Well, her and Scorpius. Nothing however, compares to what happens after dinner. Al confronts her on her way to Ravenclaw Tower.

"You know, I though family was supposed to stick to family. That we were supposed to support each other," he glares at her, "I thought that you of all people would be on my side."

"What?" she asks, confounded, "Are you still mad about not making the quidditch team?"

"Of course I'm still mad. It wasn't fair. I was just as good as him and he got the spot." He whines obnoxiously.

"No you weren't. He caught more snitches than you. And he could fly faster." She points out, tiredly.

He glares at her, "How can you defend him. He's the son of a Death Eater. His dad was the guy that tormented your parents. And he's a self righteous prat. He's a Malfoy."

"You realize you're not even attacking his skills. You're targeting his family, whose actions he had no control over." She says, trying to get him to listen to reason.

He ignores her,"And you know the worst part. Instead of apologizing to me—"

She snorts.

"—You ran off with him!"

"Al—"she's turning red.

"You went on a _date_, a bloody picnic, with the guy that stole my spot on the team!"

"He didn't steal your spot!" she yells back at him.

"I thought blood was thicker than water, but I guess you care more about your bloody _boyfriend_ than your cousin." He shoots her another glare, "I hope you're happy with him, _Traitor_!"

"Albus Severus Potter." She stops him in his tracks, "You are blaming Scorpius for you not getting the spot, when we both know, when everyone knows, that he was simply a better player than you. You're mad at me, because I sided with him. But you have given me no reason as to why I should be on your side besides the fact that we're family, which has nothing to do with this, and prejudice against his family, which is just pathetic. He's my friend, our friend, and we both know that he got that spot fair and square. You're just a sore loser."

He doesn't turn around.

"And accusing me of dating him is completely out of line. We're eleven, Al. I don't like him like that. I've never liked anyone like that." She concludes, completely red in the face, at the thought of that particular accusation.

When she gets to the dormitory the only thing she can do is scream into her pillow. When did Al turn into a prejudiced pig? And why does she have to deal with him. She falls asleep in tears, because, even though it was stupid and mostly one-sided, it was still the first real argument she has had with her cousin. And the fact that he's mad at her has her feeling absolutely horrible.

*.*.*.*

He doesn't talk to her for an entire week. He avoids her in classes. When he sees her in the halls he goes the other way, even if it's a longer route. He hasn't been to the Attic at all.

It seems like the entire first year is talking about her, and she can't stand it. In all honesty she can't stand Al. Well she goes between being absolutely hating him and then feeling absolutely horrid that her cousin hates her. She goes between wishing him dead (well not exactly dead) and wishing that he'd just apologize for being so mean and jealous and be best friends with her again.

*.*.*.*

Another week passes, this one spent in complete silence. People stop staring. Which means that it's gotten normal. She hates it. Her cousin hating her has become a normality.

On the day of Scorpius's first game, Al wears complete Hufflepuff colors. He is not in good humor when Scorpius catches the snitch in nearly record time. He doesn't attend the victory party.

*.*.*.*

As the leaves start falling with the coming of Autumn, Rose finally gives up on the hope of Al ever forgiving her, let alone Scorpius. She gets closer to the girls, and even Xavier, who turns out to be even more hopeless in Transfiguration.

She won't say it but she still misses Al. And, the silent treatment hurts more than the words did.

*.*.*.*

Halloween at Hogwarts is interesting. Rose spends it with the girls, Xavier, and of course Scorpius. After the feast. They go find themselves at a party. Minnie's boyfriend (strange she has one, isn't it?), who is apparently a third year, invited her and she lets them tag along. There are so many people in the Gryffindor Commons Room that Rose is sincerely surprised they all fit.

After fifteen minutes of discretely watching a couple eating each other's faces off, Scorpius, blushing, asks if she wants to leave. She can't find any of her friends and feels guilty leaving them, but she upon seeing Albus glaring at her from his group of friends, she decides that leaving would be a safer option. The second the leave the party, Rose knows where they should go.

"Sir Nicholas's Deathday party!" she grins.

"You mean Nearly Headless Nick? The Gryffindor Ghost?" Scorpius asks incredulously.

"Yeah, James went last year. He said the food was awful, but the celebration was somewhat amusing." She replies, "Any idea how to get to the dungeon?"

"My family's been in Slytherin for ages. Of course I know how to get to the dungeons." He heads off to a nearby staircase.

She chases after him, not exactly sure if this is a good idea, but too curious to care. A deathday party would be interesting to observe.

"Are you sure we're going the right way Scorpius?" Rose asks, her voice trembling. It's nearly ten, and its Hallowe'en and she feels lost. The stairway they're on creeks and the lighting is rather dim. It looks, and feels, like something out of a horror movie. Finally, they get off the staircase. For a millisecond, Rose wishes they still had the Map, but she knows that it was dangerous enough to take it from James for a day. He had decided he had misplaced it when he found it in his sock drawer, but Rose was certain that if it went missing again, he'd be out for blood.

They walk down a corridor for a good twenty minutes before they hear the voices. It's a group of blokes laughing and yelling at each other. Rose reckons they're drunk. Scorpius tells her to hide, but before she gets behind the suit of armor he'd been motioning toward, she gets a good look at them. They look to be six or seventh years. Gryffindors and certainly drunk. One of them has a case of Firewhiskey and another is saying something about getting back at the Slytherins. She holds her breath, waiting for them to pass, but they don't. They hear a sneeze coming behind a wall to their right. _Scorpius_. Rose doesn't exhale.

"Look," One of them snarls, "It's the Malfoy git!"

They start pounding towards him. Rose wishes she was brave. She wishes that she could go up to them and tell them to stop, but she can't. All she can do is watch in horror. At least until they all hear an unlikely noise bounding down the staircase.

* * *

**A/N: Haha I left on a sort of cliffhanger. I hope you like the chapter and what I did with the characters. Please review/favorite/follow! **

**Guest: I'm glad you like it. Hopefully, you'll like where I'm going with the story.**

* * *

**Updated: 8/21/14**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm really sorry about taking so long to update! I had writer's block for a while and honestly, I got kind of lazy :( But, it's done now so enjoy and please review/follow/favorite :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Make-ups, Mysteries, and Merriment or Holidays_

Al.

It's Al.

"WHAT DO YOU BOYS THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Well not only Al. Rose turns to get a better look at the person yelling. Professor Suzuki? At that moment nothing makes any sense. Why is Al, who _hates_ her and Scorpius for Merlin's sake, here? How had he known they were in the dungeons? And that they were in trouble? And how had he managed to get Suzuki after curfew?

"GET OFF OF HIM! NOW!" Rose's thoughts are interrupted by the teacher again.

The guys that were targeting Scorpius turn around. When they see Professor Suzuki their faces contort to show fear. The guy that had been holding Scorpius drops him immediately.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS BEHAVIOR!" Professor Suzuki is the epitome of anger. She looks like a raging inferno. Rose almost expects smoke to come billowing out of her ears.

Once the young professor finishes her rather long rant, she takes them all to the Headmaster's office. There are seven boys in total and they each face severe consequences. No Hogsmeade trips. No quidditch. Detention for a minimum of two months. And some very angry letters to their mothers. However, there are no points deducted, as that would punish Scorpius and Al as well. According to Suzuki, who is still mumbling with rage as she escorts them out of the office, they got off easy. Harassing a student and being intoxicated on school grounds together should be enough for expulsion.

Al explains that he'd noticed that Scorpius hadn't returned to the dorm around nine, so he decided to check Ravenclaw tower. Upon discovering he couldn't get in, he asked someone to see if either of them were there. When he found out they weren't, he tried to think like of possible places they would be and had come to the conclusion that the dungeons was the only probable guess, as he and Rose had made plans to attend the Deathday party. When he was on his way down he'd run across Professor Suzuki, who had been quite keen on giving him detention, until he'd explained how he was afraid his friends were in trouble. Then they found the dungeon and the rest was history.

Rose couldn't describe how happy she was when he'd used the word 'friends' to describe Scorpius and her.

After explaining, Al apologizes. It isn't a long drawn out apology, but Rose is so relieved that he isn't upset anymore she accepts his "I'm really sorry" immediately. Scorpius does as well, but he doesn't seem as keen as her. He has a distant neutral look plastered on his face, similar to the one he gave Rose when they'd first met in the train compartment.

*.*.*.*

November, is far nicer to Rose than October was. Al reverts to his old self in only one night. It takes two weeks and a longer apology for Scorpius to fully forgive him though. She finds out that Al had been sending Scorpius hate notes.

"Where did you learn that sort of language?" she asks Al after reading one.

"James helped me a bit." He answers.

"Indeed," She picks up another.

They are in the main room of the Wardrobe. Scorpius and Al are working one some homework that Rose finished _ages_ ago, and Rose is reading through the letters. When she's done, she can hardly believe that the two laughing idiots who are fighting over Rose's completed Potions essay are the sender and receiver of these letters. How could Scorpius forgive someone who said that? Rose forgave Al quickly because they're family and she understood just how unhinged he was about not making the quidditch team. But Scorpius, well, Scorpius has only known Al for a few months.

She tries not to dwell on it too much. She should just be glad it worked out in the end.

In other news, the Ministry Break In has been long forgotten by most, but Rose hasn't let it go. It doesn't help that she hasn't gotten much of a reply to her letters from either of her parents. The times that she does, they are short sentenced replies like "That's great, Rosie. Keep studying and enjoy Hogwarts." hurriedly scrawled on messy parchment. It doesn't help that today's letter had an accidental attachment.

_Dear Kinglsey,_

_Don't worry about it. It's at Hogwarts now; Fallens will know how to keep it safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Weasley_

She figured that, since it was her father who had sent the actual letter, it must have been slipped into an envelope with something already in it. (Dad does tend to do that often; one time she got a grocery list attached.) She hasn't shown it to anyone, not even Scorpius or Al, because it's unsettling.

What was her mother talking about? What is so important, or dangerous, that the _Minister of Magic_ was worried about it?

"Hey guys," she starts to say as she gets out of her chair.

They look up, both on the ground, still wrestling for the essay.

"I'm going to the Study Room," she announces, "Oh and instead of fighting over my essay, which I really hope you didn't wrinkle, you could just make another copy. And remember to only use mine as a reference!"

She leaves the boys, who've stopped wrestling, and saunters toward the particular tapestry. However, when she lifts it up, the door is locked. She tries to alohamora it to no avail. Someone has been in the Wardrobe, and they don't want Albus, Scorpius and her to be in its corridors.

"Scorpius. Al." she calls, hesitantly.

Scorpius who has managed to duplicate her essay looks up, "What?"

"The door." She says simply.

"What about it, Rose?" Al prompts.

"It's locked," she says, feeling antsier and antsier as the moments pass.

"WHAT?"

Rose isn't sure which one said that, but both of them are coming towards the door.

"It won't open?" Al asks. At the same time Scorpius casts "Alohomora"

The door doesn't open.

Rose crosses her arms, "You think I didn't try that already?"

"Sorry," he says sheepishly.

"So now what?" asks Al.

"I suggest we leave the room. I mean we know we're not supposed to be here, but what if someone finds us here? We'd get into a lot of trouble." Scorpius answers, stepping away from the door and turning to gather his things.

"There's something I haven't told you about," Rose adds.

Both of them turn to her. Her hands fumble for the letter inside her cloak, when she gets it she starts reading aloud, "Dear Kinglsey, Don't worry about it. It's at Hogwarts now; Fallens will know how to keep it safe. Sincerely, Hermione Weasley."

"Rose how did you get that?" Scorpius asks, incredulously.

She answers without hesitation, "It was enclosed in the same envelope as my letter from my dad. He tends to do that a lot. Never checks to see if that envelope that was lying around had a letter in it."

"So you think they hid whatever it was in here?" Al asks.

"Obviously." Rose answers, "Anyone with half a mind could connect the dots. Something hidden in Hogwarts. Door to endless corridors in a magical wardrobe that the Founders of Hogwarts, locked."

Al shakes his head, "I thought they stopped hiding things here. I mean considering the meddling and the problems that occurred when they hid the Philosopher Stone here."

"The ministry was broken into two months ago," Rose starts to say, thinking aloud, "They got into three departments, including the department of mysteries. It's said that something or somethings were taken, but what if they people who broke in weren't able to get something? What if they were still looking for a way to get it? I mean their target is the ministry and possibly Griggnots, but they wouldn't expect someone to hide something here after the events of the Stone."

Scorpius nods excitedly, "But what? What could be so important?"

Al gives him a look, "How would we know? It's the deparment of _mysteries_; regular people aren't supposed to know what it does."

Rose kicks the door in frustration, "The study room! I need to research this and it's the only place that would have an information!"

Scorpius nods thinking, "Fallens was smart. Lock whatever it was away and lock away the only thing that could be used to find out about whatever it was."

"Well if he knows we're in here then why doesn't he confront us about it?" asks Al.

Rose can almost see the gears turning in Scorpius's head as he drums up an idea, "If he confronted us about it he'd have to punish us for it. If he punishes us then there would have to be a reason given to the people who'd ask—and believe me they would ask considering your family's fame and my family's infamy—and there's a chance that we would refute whatever the reason was and tell everyone about this place which would cause a hullabaloo among the students. Everyone would want to know what we want to know, what's being hidden? And if the kids know then the rest of the Wizarding World would know including the people looking for the thing."

"Wow." says Al, "that was quite the explanation. So we're at a stalemate then?"

"Yeah," says Rose, having come to that conclusion already.

"Well why did he only lock the door to the corridor? I bet someone would be able to open it the given time. Why not lock of the Wardrobe or the entire Attic?" ask Scorpius.

Then realization dawns on him, "I bet that's the plan. As soon as we leave they're going to do it."

*.*.*.*

Scorpius is right. When they come back to the door of the attic after lunch it is completely sealed. There isn't even a doorknob anymore and no spell they can think of works on it.

With some research, Rose figures out that it was a charm that makes a place only enterable to the person who cast it.

"Very difficult magic." She comments, as she skims through the page of _Charms and Enchantments_.

They are in the Glass Room, sitting on bench, discussing what had happened the day before.

"And only the caster can take off the spell. It's rather ingenious. Whoever wants to get whatever's hidden will need to make the Headmaster get rid of the spell." She adds.

Al, who is lying on the floor, sighs, "Let's not dwell on it, yeah? I mean, whatever was hidden was hidden for a reason. Probably really dangerous stuff that is none of our business."

He sits up, and, with one look on at his friends, looks like he knows all hope is lost.

There is a glint in Rose's eyes from the idea of learning about stuff "that isn't their business". A similar one is seen in Scorpius who doesn't look at all afraid of "dangerous stuff."

So that's how they spend the remainder of November: looking for answers. Every bit of information available on the department of mysteries, is analysed, until it can be analysed no more. The job is mainly Rose's, as Scorpius often has quidditch practice whenever they have free time, and Al loses patience too quickly to get much done.

She finally gives up in December, when she comes to the conclusion that there really isn't anything to learn that she already didn't know. Besides, now there are more important things to think about.

Christmas Holidays, which they have now taken to call "Winter Holidays" for those who don't celebrate Christmas, are approaching.

"I love the winter." Rose remarks one day as they watch the snow fall and write letters home in the Glass Room.

She stops writing for a moment, "Scorpius, what are you doing for the Holidays?"

"Quiet Christmas with my family and my parent's New Year's Ball, but not much besides that." He responds.

An idea starts to form in Rose's head, "Do you think your parents would be okay if you came to the Burrow with us?"

Scorpius's eyes widen with bewilderment, "I-I'm not sure."

"Do you think our parents would be okay with it?" Al snorts.

"Both of our mums would be, and I don't think your dad would object, so my dad would be forced by someone or another to agree to it." She answers, laughing at the thought of Dad's reaction.

Her dad, as he often reminds her in his now more frequent letters, does not approve of her befriending Scorpius. Her mother is all for it, especially after Rose explained how he was a victim of bullying.

"I don't want to upset your dad," Scorpius adds, looking rather scared at the idea of being confronted by an auror.

"Don't worry," Al says, "He'll only go after you if you try to 'make a move' on Rose."

"Eww Al," Rose makes a face then punches her cousin lightly.

"Stop saying stuff like that, unless you want me to tell Scorpius and everyone in my dorm about your little crush." She adds.

Al's face pales, "You wouldn't."

She turns to Scorpius, "T-A-Y-L-O-R."

"You like Taylor Collins?" he snickers in response, "C'mon mate she hates blokes."

Rose laughs, "I know, she glared at Xavier, when he offered to help her carry one of her _million_ books. And Xavier is one of the nicest guys ever."

"Nicest?" Scorpius snorts, raising an eyebrow jokingly, "Is that why he has a fan club?"

Rose shrugs, "Well, I suppose they don't fancy him for that. I think Angelica York said something about his 'dreamy eyes.' But that's not the point. The point is that Taylor hates blokes. She's got the mentality of a five year olds."

"You reckon she thinks we have cooties?" Scorpius laughs.

"That's bloody fantastic," Al groans, "Out of every girl in the year I picked the one who thinks guys have cooties."

"Ha!" Rose grins, "You admit you fancy her!"

"Well, it's not like I could hide it from you," Al replies, trying to hid the blush creeping onto his face by glancing back down to his letter.

Attempting to change the subject he adds, "I'll ask my mum and dad about Scorpius coming. I figure Uncle Ron couldn't say much if it was me asking rather than you."

Rose nods, "Okay that works." Then she turns to Scorpius, "Scorp, make sure to ask your parents as soon as Al's parents say yes okay?"

"Scorp?" He replies, giving her a look, "Really? And why are you so sure they'll say yes?"

"Scorpius takes too much effort to say," She counters, "I mean Albus is to long already. Scorpius that's _eight_ whole letters. And c'mon it's Al's parents. They'd say yes to anything. The only time they don't is when James asks."

When they finish their letters they visit the Owlery together then head back to the Glass Room for a game of Exploding Snap.

It takes a few days, but Rose is proven right, yet again, with a reply from Aunt Ginny, who says she'd "be delighted if Scorpius could join" them.

*.*.*.*

"Why do professors have to assign so many assignments before the holidays?" Al asks to no one in particular as they work in the Glass Room.

"You wouldn't have so much work if you started your papers the day you got them," Rose reminds him. She is working on the Defense assignment Professor Hurst assigned today with Scorpius, while Al is scrambling to finish the Charms essay due tomorrow.

"Rose, procrastination is a cycle. Al doesn't start, so everything starts piling up. Then even if he wants to get a head start, he can't 'cause he's working on something that's due tomorrow." Scorpius counters.

Rose rolls her eyes, "Yeah, well then what about you. You procrastinate sometimes. You start early sometimes."

Scorpius laughs, "I'm just special."

"Hey Scorp, what'd your parents say about Christmas," Al asks, using the nickname Rose had conned, much to her pleasure.

Scorpius frowns, "It's weird. I still haven't gotten a reply yet. I bet mum's trying to convince dad to say yes and dad's trying to convince mum to say no."

"You know," Rose starts, "There's only so much time left for them to respond. I mean we're leaving in a week."

"Blimey, has it already been four months? It feels more four days." Scorpius says, then adds, "Rose, what did you get on number nine?"

"Technically it's been three and a three-fourths months," Rose corrects, "But yeah, I know what you mean. Seems like it was just yesterday when we found the Wardrobe."

"Oh, and I got B but I'm not entirely sure because C is also plausible." She answers.

"Got it."

"Rose can I please just see your essay?" Al begs.

Rose shakes her head, "Sorry Al I turned it in early."

He turns to Scorpius, "Scorp?"

"You nearly copied my essay last time I let you 'take a look at it' so, sorry mate," Scorpius replies, not giving into his best friend like he usually did.

"Budger, I hate this." Al grumbles.

It takes him the entire night, but he does manage to finish the essay, and study for the examination in Herbology.

The next day, Scorpius gets the long awaited letter.

"Dear Scorpius," He reads aloud, "While you're father isn't exactly keen on it, I insisted that you should be able to spend time with your friends. You can spend up to a week with the Potters (I assume they will be picking you up) but I want you to floo home by the twenty-sixth."

Rose peaks over his shoulder, he didn't add the "Oh Scorpius I miss you so much! With all my love, Mum" but it's not really something you want your mates to hear. Unless of course, you _like_ being ridiculed.

Before they know it they're back on the Hogwarts Express. This trip is much different from the first. One, Scorpius actually talks to Rose instead of sulking by the window. Two, Rose doesn't read for a moment. Three, Al is actually with them in the compartment.

They spot the Potters as soon as they reach the platform. It's probably the most awkward moment Rose has ever witnessed when Al introduces Scorp to his parents. He stands out like a sore thumb among their black and ginger hair. The funniest bit is James' reaction to Scorpius staying with them, "You've got to be bloody kidding me! The little ferret's infiltrating our house!" The best part is how Scorpius's face turns as red as Rose's hair. Lily, doesn't have the same aversion to Scorpius, she blushes when she says hello to him.

Huh, so nine year olds can have crushes. Interesting.

Rose wouldn't have been keen to leave the amusing bunch, but she does, in fact, miss her own family. Hugo has grown by three inches, and Rose swears that if he keeps growing like that he'll be taller than her by New Years. Dad and Mum look the same as ever, but their hugs feel warmer. She supposes that's because of how long it's been since she's received them.

When they get home, Rose runs up to her bedroom straight away. It's strange to be back there after spending months in the dormitories. Taking in the room, she looks through her things. All she can think about is how it feels like they're all someone else's. She changes out of her Hogwarts robes and into trousers and a t-shirt, then joins her family for a meal. Despite the fact that it's something they picked up from a restaurant (Mum and Dad are both awful cooks) and her parents argue about every little thing, it's the best dinner she's had in a long time.

*.*.*.*

A few days later, the Burrow is as alive as ever with all of the clan present. Rose's immediate family, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina along with Roxanne and Fred, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur with Louis, Dom, and Victoire, Teddy and Andromeda, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey with Molly and Lucy, the Potters of course, and even Uncle Charlie, the Longbottoms, and the Scamanders, have all managed to arrive for their annual three day fun. As Rose observes the chaos that is her family, she can't help but ponder how extensive the extending charms were for all of them to fit. Then she comes across a sight that can only be described as highly amusing. Scorpius cornered by Grandad. He looks to be sweating like a pig, and as much as Rose would like to watch him struggle, she comes to his rescue.

"You know Grandad, Scorpius knows quite a lot about muggle science and its relationship with magic. It's very interesting and I'm sure he'd love to tell you about it," she says with a smile.

He looks interested, "Really. Please explain, Malfoy."

He's still calling Scorp by his surname, but at least this time, there is no malice in how it's said. Grandad brings him over to the sofa, where they start talking of all the theories that Scorpius had explained to her once.

After playing hero for Scorp, she goes back to her game of Family Watch. Lucy and Lily are trying to convince Uncle George and Hugo that they're the real twins of the family. Roxanne is avoiding Alice who is telling her off. Victoire and Teddy have made themselves scarce. It's a dangerous thing to do considering how tonight he's supposed to be properly introduced as Vicky's boyfriend to the family, even though everyone's known they've been together since at least the Quidditch World Cup. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, the cute little five year olds, are looking for Nargles in the mistletoe. Louis is chatting with Molly about her chances of being chosen to be Head Girl in two years. Al is talking with Dom, probably about his Taylor problems. And then there's Fred and James doing some plotting in the corner. The last one is interesting. Normally the duo do their scheming privately. Seeing this as a good opportunity to patch things up with James, Rose joins them.

"So Jamie, who's the poor soul you two are tormenting next?" She asks with a laugh.

"You'd just snark on us if we told you," Fred says in a bored voice, still looking at a diagram of sorts that James must have drawn up.

Rose tries to seem offended, "The last time I so called 'snarked' on you was when I was four and you ruined my new swimming suit by putting paint in the water balloons."

"Whatever," James responds apathetically, "Shouldn't you be entertaining Draco Junior?"

"James," She pleads, "Come on. I've tried to apologize for months over what I said that day, and don't you think you're being too harsh on him? I mean even Grandad is being nice to him."

Neither of the troublemakers respond.

Hating that James of all people is upset with her she takes a risk, "What would you say if I told you Ickle Albie has a wittle crush?"

This sparks a reaction.

"My brother fancies someone?" He asks sceptically, but with the classic, and slightly frightening, "James Potter" glint in his eyes, that tells Rose he's already scheming up ways to embarrass him.

"Mhm, why else would he be pleading for Dom for help?" She nods toward them.

"Fascinating development," Fred starts, "If only—"

"Our dear cousin Rosie," James continues, "would—"

"Tell her favourite cousins who the lucky lady is." Fred finishes.

"Yes if only I could tell you that her names is Taylor Collins," She says with a smirk, then prompts to play innocent, "Oops, I let that slip didn't I?"

"It's alright Rose, we won't tell him you told," Fred assures her.

"So what's this girl like?" James asks.

Rose shrugs, "She's my dormmate, and I've learned the basics of her. She's relatively nice, but with a temper like your mum. She loves quidditch, and loathes boys."

"Loathes boys, what is she eleven?" Fred asks, with a laugh, "Still thinks we have cooties or something?"

"That's what Scorp said." She answers, then adds, "You'll give him a chance now, right?"

"Scorp?" James makes a face, "Really you already have a pet name?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Fine, I suppose we'll give him a chance. Besides Mum was threatening to take away my Christmas presents if I did anything to him." He concludes.

Rose smiles, "Great! I missed you two."

She gets up, then adds, "Might I suggest you look into how the matters of the heart work, for Albie's case at least?"

Fred snorts, "Jamie here has already been trying to figure that out."

James gives him a threatening glare.

Ignoring his partner in crime, Fred whispers in Rose's ear, "Alice."

Rose bursts out laughing, "You're kidding me right?"

James has been pranking Alice nonstop since they were ten. She's been the victim of nearly half of his hijinks this year alone.

Rose turns to James, "Are you a five-year-old pulling on her pigtails? Really James, you can't expect her to like someone who charmed ants into her bed."

He gives her an uncharacteristically solemn look, "I don't."

Fred rolls his eyes, "He's upset because the bird already has a special someone, a third year. I think that's why she's cross with Roxy. Something of a 'I-saw-him-first' thing."

Rose contemplates this and finally after a moment she shakes her head, "You second years are strange. But a word of advice James: apologize. And stop pranking her."

James just rolls his eyes and directs Fred back to the paper in his hands.

Rose goes off to help Nana with the cooking, wondering just how much trouble she'll be in when Al finds out she told James about Taylor. ]

_This should be interesting._

*.*.*.*

For some reason, Nana seems to treat 23 December and 24 December the same as 25 December so Scorpius is treated to three days of Christmas dinner. The first day goes of awkwardly. First off, Victoire gets to introduce "Theodore Lupin" to her father after getting caught with him in a compromised position in the coat closet. Second, there's the matter of formally introducing Scorpius. Needless to say, the poor blokes, who are technically cousins in some way weird,weird way, are to be pitied.

Rose cannot understand why _her_ dad is looking at Scorpius the way Uncle Bill is looking at Teddy. She and Scorpius are only friends, he doesn't have to have a heart attack each time he passes the basket of bread rolls to her.

She decides to voice this opinion the third time she catches Dad giving poor Scorp the Auror Eye, "Dad, You aren't obligated to torture Scorpius with that glare of yours."

Everyone at the table, including her father, stops and stares at her.

"What?" she says blushing, "It's the third time he's glared at Scorp for saying something to me. I mean come on, we aren't Victeddy—"

She is interrupted by a howl of laughter.

"'Victeddy'?" Victoire finally says, "I like it. I get to come first."

Then the conversation shifts to why "Victeddy" wasn't public for two whole years. In all honesty, Rose is thankful for that. For once in her life, she had no idea where she was going with what she was saying.

That night, before she heading to bed, Rose goes to the kitchen to really confront her father about his behaviour.

But when she gets to him though, it seems like Mum's already taking care of it.

"Honestly, Ron it's extremely rude for you to treat a guest like that." Rose hears her mother say, "I mean it must have been a lot for him to come to the Burrow for Christmas, plus he's a Gryffindor. And don't you forget that our Rose has excellent judgement, she wouldn't be friends with a Draco."

"Yeah Dad," Rose adds as she comes out from the hall, "Scorpius is a great friend and I don't want you to scare him off."

Dad glances between her and Mum and finally mumbles, "Fine but if he lays a finger on you—"

"Dad, I'm eleven. Gosh, why do I have to keep repeating that?" she says annoyed at his implications.

Mum chuckles, "Your Aunt Ginny started fancying your Uncle Harry when she was ten, and now they're married. I mean I'm sure you and Scorpius don't have anything like that going on, but you have to understand there's a reason for your dad's paranoia."

Rose rolls her eyes, "Whatever. It's okay Daddy I forgive you."

She hugs her dad really tightly, and her mum offers to make some hot chocolate.

After a mug full of the sweet drink, Rose goes to bed, happy that Dad won't be going after Scorpius with that rifle of his.

*.*.*.*

Christmas Eve's dinner is the fun one. Secret Santa. Mum's parents started the tradition years ago, and now it's a family favourite. It's a shame Grandma and Grandpa are in Australia this year. Anyway, they all got a parchment owled to them a week ago with the name a random person for whom they had to buy one extra gift, costing less than two galleons, for them. They also had to send two minor presents, these costing a few sickles, with clues as to whom they were. Normally they had two weeks to do this, but since they weren't sure if Scorpius was coming and whether or not Grandma and Grandpa would make it, they lost some time.

Rose got Nana, and after sending a few balls of endless yarn and a new apron, she had decided to knit her a jumper. It was hard, she had nearly given up and reverted to doing it by magic three times, but she had finally finished it.

Everyone gathers in the living room, eager to start as the aroma of Nana's chicken wafted through the air from the kitchen. They start with Grandad as usual and make their way around the circle. His Santa is Hermione who got him a homemade booklet explaining the uses of certain objects, including the rubber ducky she'd sent. Next is Nana who is correctly guesses Rose and loves the jumper she knit. Everyone seems to enjoy their gifts, even Scorpius who gets a pair of socks from James. But Rose is sure that _he_ is just trying to be nice.

After Secret Santa they have another amazing dinner, then everyone under the age of twenty gathers around the tree with their sleeping bags to wait up for St. Nicholas. They've been doing this tradition for as long as Rose can remember; apparently, it started when Teddy was only three and begged to try. Most of the kids know that there isn't a so called "Santa Claus" but with their youngest being only five, they have to keep up the act.

Rose lays her sleeping bag next to Dom's, on the suggestion (read: command) of her father, who said that he'd consider her sleeping next to him sleeping with him (EWWW!). Her father is in many ways entirely out of line, but it doesn't matter because Rose loves Dom. It's great to talk to her again, even if it is in whispers. She asks if Rose has any crushes ("No!") or if she's made any close girlfriends ("Well sort of"), and insists on hearing the gossip she knows. Needless to say, when she hears about James and Alice they have to find a very good excuse for her burst of laughter.

Finally around ten, Rose cannot take the heat of the room and goes out on the patio for some air. The adults have gone off to bed already so she thinks that she'll be alone. Instead she finds Scorpius looking up at the stars.

"Hey you," Rose smiles, "Want some hot chocolate?"

He nods, so she goes back in to get him a cup.

"How much do you hate my crazy family?" she asks, not entirely joking.

"On a scale of one to ten. One being I love them and ten being I hate them, I think they're at a negative one." He says with a grin, "You're so lucky to have a big family."

"Well, don't you have a big family?" she asks, thinking of the cousins of his she's seen in Slytherin robes all year.

"I suppose, but they're not like yours. Half of them refuse to acknowledge the others. A quarter of them are still in jail and all of them are older than me by at least three years." He says frankly, talking a sip of the cocoa.

"I'm sorry," Rose says, not sure how to respond to that. Scorpius either never talks of his family or talks of them with extreme bluntness, and she still hasn't figured out how to properly reply to his comments.

"What for?" he asks, speaking as calm as ever, "That's just the way it is."

The stand in silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry about my dad again. He's so embarrassing sometimes." She finally says.

"No problem," he answers, "I honestly expected worse."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Which one is Scorpio," she asks, nodding to the sky above them.

He points to it, "You see the outline of a scorpion?"

She honestly has no idea what he's talking about, all she sees are a clusters of stars. Spotting constellations is easier on the maps in Astronomy than in real life.

"Yeah," she lies, "I see it."

"Good because I don't," He jokes.

"Really?" she asks, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah I'm hopeless at this sort of thing." He says.

"So am I," she admits.

"Aha! You liar!" he grins.

She sticks her tongue out and justifies her fib, "No one can do what Rose Weasley can't."

Then she takes her empty mug back inside, asking him to come inside for a game of Monopoly.

Surprising everyone, but Rose, Scorpius wins in their annual hours-long Monopoly game.

"His mum's a business woman. He was bound to pick up something from her," She says, taking a galleon from the ten people who bet against her.

"Right!" Victoire exclaims, "Your mum started that clothing line, ah, what's it called? Constellations by M."

Scorpius blushes, either from the mention of his mother or from the fact that the part Veela has addressed him, "Yeah."

"Tell her I love her winter line of dresses. Gorgeous." She adds.

After monopoly, the betting for who can stay up all night has begun.

"I think you've realized that betting is a sort of tradition in our clan, as well." Rose tells Scorpius as she bets a galleon that Lucy will fall asleep, like she does every year.

"I've noticed," he says not daring to give a knut to Teddy, who has graciously agreed to be in charge of the bets.

So for the rest of the night, they all attempt to stay awake (except for Lorcan and Lysander who were out like a light before nine). When it's Molly that falls first, on account of the classical music they put on, Fred and James do their worst. The shaving cream in the hand and the feather trick, but with a cherry on her nose so she thinks it's whipped cream. Actual whipped cream beard, and of course the jinx on her clothes to make them footy-pyjamas. She looks like a child Santa by the time they're done.

Next to go are Roxanne and Alice, who are still cross with one and other. Then Lucy, followed by Victoire who did not participate in the bets this year. Lily makes it longer than usual, but still caves, closing her eyes around two. Rose falls asleep by three, shortly followed by Scorpius who doesn't have to stay up. The next morning it's just the Potter boys and Freddie left, along with the referee of course.

Despite their lack of sleep there's still the bets on who wakes up first going on. Rose wins for the second time in a row due to her instinct to wake up at six. She then singes The Song ("Jingle Bells") as loud and pitchy as she can until she has a crowd of annoyed kids glaring at her.

They get over it when they remember the big pile of presents waiting under the tree.

Rose's favourite gifts from "the kids" are a journal from Lily that is connected to her own journal so that they can communicate easily, a set of muggle science textbooks from Scorpius, who promises to tutor her, and a copy of Much Ado About Nothing from Victoire, who promises that if she can understand it she'll love it (a challenge Rose is ready to accept). The best gift from "the adults" are a copy of the Hunger Games trilogy from Grandma and Grandpa, an enchanted picture frame from Aunt Fleur that will depict a picture of the place that she misses most, and a book of jinxes from Dad that he makes her promise not to tell Mum about and use if "that Malfoy tries anything."

After breakfast, they all turn in for a long nap.

Rose doesn't wake up again till four, and by then she's famished. They are given lunch to have outside before the Snowball Fight.

"We have this huge snowball fight each year boys against girls. The winners get bragging rights and dibs on dessert." Rose explains as she finishes her sandwich.

Scorpius nods.

"So you better come ready to play mate," Al concludes, "'Cause we are not losing."

"That's what you said last year before we creamed you." Rose taunts, she turns to Scorpius, "You might want to insist you're a girl if you don't want to die of embarrassment tonight."

"I'll pass. I think you'll be eating your words when we're done Weaslette," He grins evilly.

"Fine Ferret." Rose rolls her eyes.

Shockingly, however, the girls lose. The smug grin doesn't come off Scorpius's face until it's time for him to leave the next day. Then he apologizes for being a prat and wishes them happy holidays. She accepts his apology. After she snowballs him.

*.*.*.*

The rest of the Clan trickle out of the Burrow in the coming few days. Rose's immediate family has to go earlier due to these parties Mum is dragging them to. Rose has to dress up and act sweet, and stumble through ballroom dancing. It's horrid, but the food and presents are almost worth it. The New Year's Eve party they go to is hosted by the Magix Corporation. They are trying to mesh magic and muggle technology. It has taken them years of research and testing to figure out, but recently it's started to all come together. There's talk of even bringing the Wizernet to Hogwarts. But the star of the night is the Magix Mobile system. They have their first phones on the market as party favours to their honoured guests, including the Weasley family. So that means, Rose gets her very own Nova XP Light. It has access to the Wizernet (which is still running beta trials) and can play games and music. Then there's the introduction of the oMail which is an adaptation of what muggles call email. In all, its completely remarkable. The first oMail she gets however is puzzling.

20**b**8**i**5_a_18_u_5**s**22_l_15**e**12_m_21_z_20**g**9_w_15**n**14

Just that nothing else, with the sender being the company. When Rose asks Mum about it, she says it's just a code they sent to make sure everything is working, but for some reason, Rose doesn't believe it.

* * *

**A/N: As you might have noticed I changed the rating of the story to T, and this is because of the mentioning of the double meaning of "sleeping." **

**Anyway in reference to the letter, I'll give a shout out to anyone who can crack the code.****  
**

**Also, quick question: Who would you like to see more of/learn more about? **

**As always, please review/follow/favorite. Any sort of feedback is amazing! Thank you :)**

* * *

**Updated: 8/21/14**


End file.
